


Spittin' Bars

by M_S_Unknown



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), BDSM, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forgive Me, Help, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Intense, Light BDSM, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Not My Fault, Past Torture, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_S_Unknown/pseuds/M_S_Unknown
Summary: Okay so.. this is my first thing being done here, so bear with me, yeah? This things has been inspired by WAY TOO MANY fanfics out there..•Y/N is a girl (she is a herm!) who is currently in highschool (as a Senior), with plenty of enemies. Her best friends are some monsters from Mount Ebott (which they happened to be free three years prior to Y/N being a Senior).She loves to rap, sing in general, paint, draw, and build things out of her creativity. She had it rough as a young child. She has 5 siblings, uuuhhh, she likes to read, she's kinda edgy, let's see here, um, she's 5 foot 9, and just a little bit chubby. She listens to music constantly, and she is kinda a badass.One day she moves out of her parent's house, but she doesn't have anywhere to go. So, she turns to her friend, Red, who she met online the year prior. She's met all of the other versions of him after her showing her talent, and he, along with the counterparts, agree for her to move in with them. New friends, new enemies, new feelings.What will she do? Better yet, what will you do? She is you, afterall.





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Eehhhhhh >-<'

Growing up, wasn't fun for you. Suuurreee, you had fun moments, but those are just faded memories. Being a herm, wasn't really the best fit for your family, and they've made it clear. They didn't really talk to you, but you were good with that. 'Oh well. Their loss I suppose.' you always told yourself.

You set your mind to rapping and wanted set a title for yourself, but there was still an obstacle in the way; you were still in school, and you were never the best at coming up with your own sayings, or anything vocally creative.

You were great with painting and building, and doing covers of songs of course.

Horrid memories follow you around, you want to hide yourself from the world, yet here you are, Senior year of high school, rapping an Eminem song, for a talent show. Not any song, a pretty up beat song at that. None other than, you guessed it (or maybe you didn't) at random, you love all of his songs, but you chose Lose Yourself for this one.

You were very nervous to stand on that stage and sing, but you know once you get there, there's no stopping you. You felt if you went out there and sang, you'd get a point across that you were not some sort of toy to be fucked with.

_**"This world is mine for the taking, make me king!"** _

That line would be fun to deal with, with every person in your school. No one liked you, but you had a few friends, and a friend you wished could see you now. No, he isn't dead, he's well alive, but you didn't spot him while you were busy singing. You gave your very soul into singing that song, pouring out your hatred and sadness.

**_ "Success is my only mother fucking option, failure's not!" _ **

You looked out to the crowd, and spotted many surprised faces, your friends cheering you on, and after some time, you noticed your friend from online, whom you were close with. Yes, he was a monster, but so was your other friends. The school had put out a 'law' where nobody could be put out of education, so that's kinda why there was quite a bit of monsters here and there.

You don't know much about your classmate monsters, but they are kind, well, it depends. You found out where they came from, it was common for fights to erupt.

You pondered over it one day, and went with the thought anyways, 'If I don't belong with humans, then I guess I'm a monster', you told your friend. He laughed and would constantly tell you that you were nothing like the monsters, nor humans. You had your own title, but it was up to you on what you called yourself.

_**"You can do anything you set your mind to, man."** _

And just as you appeared, you were gone with a mic drop. You left stage to find your friends, and happily pounced into their arms. All were able to catch you, and congratulated you for your voice.

"How did you do that, girl!?" commented one of your friends, she was a very pretty dog monster, her name was Bassy, Senior as well, and was also older than you by a month, but her sister responded, "You idiot! You know how she did it. Don't ask stupid questions." she then flicked her forehead.

Bassy's sister was her twin, but they had huge differences between them if you knew them personally, and you did. Her name, was Prissy, and she, was your cooler friend. You and her dressed similar: jeans, baggy t shirts, oversized hoodies, and tennis shoes or knee high boots, well, she didn't wear shoes often.

Bassy, was more of the fashionable one, obsessed with make-up, clothes, and she always tried to get you a boyfriend. Bassy also loved wearing dresses, headbands, make-up, and loved looking at heels, even though they hurt her feet sometimes.

You looked around and noticed your other friends were getting snacks, and didn't want to be left out, so you hauled ass over to them. Jack, one of the cat monsters, gave you a very disappointed look, and scolded you for doing it.

You were friends because you helped him learn rap when he asked, "Oh c'mon, I'm hungry. Feed me. I left my wallet in my room, I'll pay you back, okaaayyy?" you tried to sweet talk him, and it always worked. He sighed and bought you a hotdog and told you to go eat.

You thanked him then skipped over to the condiment table, and was very pleased there was mustard. You basically drenched the hot dog in it, and heard a voice next to you. "Sheesh, Red, she's as bad as you! Look at what she did to that hotdog!" You turned at the familiar name, and smiled. "Sans! I knew you'd be here!"

You set down your hotdog and hugged him. He hugged back as you buried your face in his shoulder, "Course I would. Don't think I could've missed somethin' that I convinced ya to do, doll. Think ya really got them dorks, they looked pretty damned surprised, I'll tell ya that."

You let out a small giggle and looked over at the other, uh, versions of him? "Who are they, Sans?"

He looked at you then over at them and sighed. "They're, other me's. Told 'em I was goin' somewhere, 'nd they sorta forced their invitation on me." You giggled an responded, "Well, hello all of you, I'm glad you came! I'm Y/N. It's a pleasure to meet you all!"

The one wearing a very bright blue, smiled, and waved happily, "I'm Blue! Hi! I really liked your singing!!" You gave him a smile and looked at the others while they spoke.

"I'm, uh.. Sans, you can call me either Classic, or Ketchup, heh." Ketchup? Was he like your friend, except drinking mustard, he chose ketchup? Okay then?

"Sup. I'm Orange, but you can call me whatever you please, honey." And with that, Orange winked. That, sent you into a blush, you've never really been flirted with before, so this was new. You did, however get jealous that he looked absolutely comfortable.

Another voice spoke up, and it caught you off guard. This voice was sort of raspy. "Good afternoon, Y/N. I, am Red's brother. Amongst these ones, I am called Edge. It is a pleasure to meet you as well." Ohohohoho! So genuine!

"Miss Y/N! I must say! You have an absolutely lovely voice! Even though, there were some quite profound language in that song.. you did extremely well! Oh! I'm also called Papyrus, nyeh!" Cinnamon bun, noted!

You felt a bit bad that there was cursing in the song, but it didn't bother you to think about other people. Thinking about it, you probably should've just chosen Radioactive or something simple.

"Doll. You're spacin' out again. You good?" You blinked and nodded, "I'm good Sans, sorry. Guess I'm just hungry, haha. I forgot to eat today." With that, you grabbed your hotdog and munched down on it.

"Right, 'kay, so, doll, remember how I said I'm called Red sometimes?" You nodded, "Well, 'round 'em, I'm Red, a'ight doll?" You nodded once more then skipped over to Jack, convincing him to buy you another hotdog, which he grudgingly did.

You thanked him happily, went back to get mustard, and munched on it happily. You looked over at your new friends, who were now arguing. You sighed, put your earbuds in, and turned up your music all the way.

You watched them, wondering what they were talking about, as you closed your eyes and let yourself flow with the song Day of the Dead by Hollywood Undead.

____________

You woke up the next morning, in your room, with a pounding headache. Only 6 am, and some of your siblings were already awake, arguing. You were almost old enough to move out of your parent's home, but you weren't sure where you'd go. Sure, you had a job, but that would be hard to get to, considering the distance, and how you don't have a car yet. You waited all your life to have a car, but decided against it until you were out of school.

Currently, you were getting dressed for the last day of school. Well, for you that is. All your siblings were still in school, considering you're the oldest. You got your things together and headed out of the house of children yelling at each other. 5 siblings, 6 children in total. Hot, fucking, damn. The house gets loud when unneeded. It's absolutely crazy. Which is why you're heading to Bassy and Prissy's house right now! :3

This was a daily ritual for you. Wake up, get dressed, go to Bassy and Prissy's house, chill with them for a bit in quiet peace, wait for Jack to drive by, and he'd drive all of you to school.

The ride to the school was quiet, but not for you, because you had your phone to keep you company with your music. What edgy and sex filled music you listened to, hot fucking damn. Oh well, you liked the thought of rolling into class and confusing everyone around you why you had a boner. No one knew you were a herm, of course, but you liked to confused them, no harm in that.

___________

When you walked into the school, you noticed one of your personal jamming out session songs came on. Gambling Man by The Worst Cover Band Of The World. You laughed to yourself at how you wanted a name like that for your singing career, but decided against it.

You did a bit of a dance, but you bumped into the mythic bitch of the school. Titanic. Well, her name was Tracy (sorry if your name is Tracy, think of another Tracy..), but you'd prefer to call her Titanic, pffft- you're a bad person. Not as bad as Titanic in your books, but bad enough. You laughed at yourself once more, but the fucking ship pulled, no- yanked, one of your earbuds out to yell at you, causing you to sigh..

"-cuse me!? What the **ACTUAL** _fuck_ do you think you're, like, doing!? This sweater cost me more than your worth! How could you do this!? My dad bought this for me!" Riiiigghhhttt, Titanic was about to sink you if you didn't do anything.

You recognized her lame excuses and frowned when a really good song came on. By now, a crowd started to form, hearing Titanic yell at you. Looking her up and down, you noticed the slight coffee stain at the bottom of her sweater. Huh. It's a tiny stain, what the fuck? You were _NOT_ thinking, whatsoever, when you set your death.

"Okay, look _**Titanic**_. I don't give a _shit_ about you, your _shit_ excuse for a sweater, your friends, or anything you do. How's about you get on your knees and _beg_ for me to help you with your sweater. I ain't dealing with your shit _**THIS**_ early in the morning. Ah, better yet, _don't_ get on your knees. You'd probably get too carried away and end up sucking my dick. Don't want those nasty _whore_ lips touching my dick."

Whoops.

Okay, if she was a train, there'd be a lot of smoke pouring out of her red face. Last day of school, and you'd be free in about 6 or 7 more hours. What harm would it do to start a fight?

Right at that moment, she huffed and slapped you in the face, scratching your cheek with her claws while doing so. Hawt. Wait, no. You noticed something dripping down your cheek, and touched it. She scratched you so hard, you were bleeding from it.

You felt your whole world slide away from your senses as you looked at the blood. So many flashbacks hit you at once, but you got to control the situation this time. Looking back at Titanic, you licked the blood off your fingers slowly, to most likely hide the fact you liked the idea of blood, but meant business. You were sure you had a deep buldge showing, so you grabbed Titanic by the shirt, and punched her in the face.

'Right in the nose! 7 points for Y/N! Plus a bonus, there's a bit of blood too! Nice.' you thought to yourself before you grabbed a handful of her hair, and kneed her in the face.

You let her go with a smirk, watching her body hit the floor, her face stained in runned make-up and blood. 'Damned bitch shouldn't have messed with me today.' You thought as you walked to your first class of the day, Art, with a bleeding cheek and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so! Because I'm using my tablet to write here, some things might be spelled wrong and some words might just be missing altogether. So I'll be rereading my thing after posting chapters, and be fixing minor errors.


	2. Coffee, Doodles, and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, we find out how your day goes, and we meet up with your friends for a bit. It's.. adventurous.

The first bell rang as you plopped into your assigned seat. Art: the one class you loved, yet hated at the same time. The classroom was simple enough to understand; teacher's desk in the front, a bunch of tables throught the room for the students, art supplies in the cabinets, a few sinks in the back of the class, basically the normal.

You sat in boredom as you watched the students file in and take their seats. Mrs. White, the teacher, addressed everyone when the bell rang and informed all that you weren't doing anything in the class. Last day of school, and you weren't doing shit in art. Hell yeah!

You looked over to the other side of the room and noticed your cat friend, Jack, reading a book. You decided to take out your sketchbook and, well, sketch. You didn't know what to draw, so you brought up a picture of your friend, Sans- er, Red. You thought about it and shot him a text message.

 

**You:** Yo Mustard! I'm gonna need a picture stolen of you.

 

And so you waited. As you waited, you decided to go through your music and just hit shuffle on a playlist. And right when the song Lollipop by Framing Hanley came on- **ping**!

 

**Mustard:** U just call me mustard? Tf? A'ight fine here's your picture.

 

**Ping**!

 

**Mustard:** _[Photo attachment sent: tap to load]_

 

You opened it and instantly saved it. This picture, had Red outside next to a tree. The tree looked familiar to you, but you didn't know how. Red was, well, let's just say he was flipping you the bird.

You laughed quietly about it and looked at the clock, mumbling to yourself, "8:10 am. I have about 45 minutes left, hmmm.." You looked at your phone, looked back at the clock, set a silent alarm, looked around, turned the volume to your music up all the way, and went to drawing Red. You hummed to yourself a bit as the world around you vanished, leaving you with your art.

_______________

You were startled from your art when your alarm blared through your earbuds. You threw them out of your ears and turned off the alarm. You looked at the clock and nodded '5 minutes left. Might as well start packing up my things.'

"Y/N. What in Lord's name did you do to your cheek?" Jack glared down at you, and you only came up with the worst excuse, to your very own cat friend.

"I uh.. pet a cat..?"

"You pet, a cat? Y/N, come on, you cannot expect me to believe that. You don't own a cat, and if there were a cat on school grounds, I'd be teased about it. What really happened?"

Jack started to frown, and got into his backpack to fetch some bandades. He jumped when a third voice interrupted, no, not just a third, a third, forth,  _and_ fifth voice interrupted. "Oh my gosh! You're that girl from the video!" exclaimed one. "Nooooo way! She was totally a badass!" squealed the next. "You two stop it! You might scare her!" squeaked the last.

Jack looked at you, disappointedly and sighed. "Video? Did you get into a fight? With who?" And it slipped through your lips. " _Titanic_."

"You got in a fight with Titanic, and your excuse was that you were petting a cat?"

You nodded, almost proud of yourself. "Of course I did. Oh! And, you three, can I be sent that video? I'd totally appreciate it." You said as you motioned to the three girls. Each girl squealed happily and sent you the video. You downloaded it and sent it to Red.

 

**You:** Muussstttaaarrrdd~ Guess what! I was taped, and apparently I'm the most talked about now. Check this out.  _[video attachment sent]_

 

You smiled when you sent it, and then the bell rang. You gathered your things and set way to the next class, your Literature class.

This class was fairly simple like the last, and all the others were almost exactly the same. Teacher's desk in the back this time, white boards in the front, rows of desks, a window or two on the side, and this class, had a cinnamon smell.

You sat in your desk, and began flipping through your sketchbook to the sketch you currently had of Red. You smiled and looked at your phone.

 

**One new message. From: Mustard**

 

**Mustard:** Damn! Wtf doll!? What'd she do to u that caused u to do so much damage?

 

You smiled and responded honestly. Red was someone you almost always told the truth to.

 

**You:** Mythic bitch of the school. Name's Tracy. Forever and always will call her Titanic.

 

**Mustard:** Titanic? Why u call er Titanic?

 

**You:** Everyone likes to look at her, talk about her, and praise her, but I'm the only one who sees through her. To me, she's just a ship that will sink, and end up known for a theory of her being fake.

 

**Mustard:** That's pretty fucked. But ey, I'll call er Titanic if u'd like.

 

**You:** Cool, cuz that's her name in my books. Anyways, I'mma get back to you in a bit. Bell rang.

 

You put your phone away and stared at the teacher while he went to the front of the class. Mr. William, the Literature teacher, a cool guy, loved to express dark poetry, and normally smelled like the Autumn season.

"Good morning class, as you guys probably know, today's your last day. With a day like this, you are off the hook. However, you must'nt get too loud. I am expecting a call from my lawyer due to some utterly stupid things." He nodded to the class, and headed back to his desk.

Most of the students got him to talk about why he's waiting for a lawyer, while others played on their phones. You spent that class finishing your epic drawing of Red giving you the bird, while debating on if you should skip your last day of school.

It shouldn't be hard. Just tell your friends to cover for you while you snuck out. You've done it once or twice before, well, mainly on half days and days you knew you weren't doing anything. You just want to get out and explore, take a breather, go into town and maybe snack on something.

The bell rang when you finished the ''doodle" of Red.

______________

You sighed and while calling your friends into a group call. Passing periods is how you tell them stuff, and you decided to call this time.

"Jack here."

"Yes dear? Have you finally called to ask about beauty tips?"

"Can it, Bassy."

You laughed at all their answers to the call and responded as you were heading to the doors.

"Yeah, hey, guys, cover for me, yeah? I need a breather. I might catch up with Red and his friends, or cousins, whatever he calls them. I'm gonna head to town, maybe stop for a coffee. You guys want anything while I'm out?"

Jack spoke first. "You sure about this? I know you've had it rough today so far, you can do this if you're really sure about this. Also, can you get me a new manga? I don't mind what it is, surprise me."

Prissy spoke next. "Yeah, man, I gotchu. Get me a chocolate bar or a sandwich for me. I'm kinda hungry. Go take a breather, hot stuff."

Then Bassy. "Honey, you know you can talk to us, right? But if you really need that breather, go ahead. Also, uh, if it isn't much, could you get me a coffee when you start heading back? I'd really appreciate it."

You smiled as you walked out of the school. "Yeah, I gotcha guys, favor for a favor type stuff. We going to Jack's today, right? Anime night?"

Each responded with a yes, and a farewell for your venturing out. When you hung up, you made a mental note of which person would want to a T. With yet another smile, you headed down the street to the Starbucks.

__________

Walking along, you spotted the tree you recognized behind Red in the picture he sent you. The tree was behind the school, a little ways away from the Starbucks. Once you got your coffee, you headed to the tree to relax.

Setting your things down, you turned to spot Red with his friends, Blue, Classic, and someone you had yet to meet. Red was the first one to spot you, and waved you over.

You laughed and picked up your things, heading over to them. "Hey Red! I didn't think you'd be one for coffee. Who would've thought?" Earning a chuckle from Red, Classic, and the the one you didn't know yet.

This new guy, was well, hot, to say the least. He wore skinny jeans with a chain looped from his back pocket to the front, along with parts of his pant legs having holes in them. He had a gold tooth, a leather jacket with a whole lot of floof in the hood, and a collar, like Red did, only he was waaaayyy taller than Red. Taller than you, Red, Blue, and Classic.

"Like whatcha see, cutie?~"

And you were a total mess of blush.


	3. We Should've Gotten Him Boku No Pico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally show Red the drawing, there's a trip to a store, and you head to Jack's for the night. However, there's a new guest!

"Keep yer dick in yer pants, Mutt. She ain't whatcha think she is."

This, ' _Mutt_ ' person, chuckled and closed his eyes. "I dunno man, ya sure ya know whatcha talkin' bout?" Is all he responded with. Cocky, and looked relaxed about it. 'Alright, guess I'll have to compete.' you mentally noted as you sat down, equal distance between each person in the grass.

"Miss Y/N has a lovely voice! She really can sing! You _missed_ it! She can sing really fast too!" Exclaimed Blue, basically bouncing by now.

'Awwwwwww! He's so cute! There's **no** **fucking** way he's corrupted!'

And so you responded to the cinnamon bun, giggling a little to look innocent. "Oh please, I'm not that good, Blue. You're probably _waaaaaayyyy_ better than me."

You mentally noted the fact these guys could blush. Of course, they didn't know you saw their faces flush at your attempt at being adorable. Red's blush was like a small flush of pink across the cheeks. Classic's was blue, but a little bit darker than Blue's blush. Mutt's was a purple colour. Each equally as light as the other.

Blue smiled and noticed your phone case, the all mighty butler, Sebastian Michaelis. "Miss Y/N! Is that an anime character? I didn't know you liked anime! What's your favorite one?"

" _Dang_ Red, when'dya meet this cutie?" Mutt whispered to Red, oh yeah, one thing you were also good at, hearing other people's conversations while your in the middle of one yourself.

"Well Blue," you paused looking at Red and Mutt, before looking back at Blue, smiling, "I have many favorites. I think out of my top 3 favorites, Black Butler would take the cake. It's _quite_ lovely. As a matter of fact, the butler of the show, is the one on my phone case."

You pointed to your phone and smiled a bit more as Blue simply beamed. Just then your phone went off, right, you set an alarm when you left the school so you could have time to walk to Jack's.

You fumbled to grab your phone. " _Hut one! Hut two! Hut three! **Go**! C'mon girl lemme touch tha-_" you shut off the alarm so fast, that your friends were startled a little.

Your face was beet red when you started talking. "S-Sorry! It's just an alarm. I set it so I could go to friend's place. I also have to get some things for tonight. I'll see you guys later?"

Blue nodded and the other three hummed a response. You gathered your things and stood up, but Red stopped you. "Ey, why'd ya need that picture of me earlier? 'was kinda outta the blue." You gasped and dropped everything you had in your arms shuffling through your bag.

Everyone jumped in unison when you started tearing through your backpack, but all calmed when you pulled out your sketchbook.

"Well Red, I had artist's block earlier, and needed something to do." You smiled and opened up your sketchbook, flipping through all the other doodles from before Red. Flipping to the page, you handed it to Red. "Thank you for that picture."

If you had a Christmas light with you, you could compare his face to it. His face went from the normal _stock white_ to a _ripe cherry_. "D-Doll.. ya.. ya drew this..?" He whispered as he looked up at you. You nodded in response, and he handed the sketchbook back to you. "How long _did_ that take ya? There's no way in **hell** ya drew that _that_ fast. And make it look that real.

You shrugged, putting the book away. "Honestly, I don't know myself. It's just always been my talent. Anyways, I gotta go, but, uh, I guess if you wanna hang out, I could get your numbers?"

______________

You were walking back to the Starbucks after waving goodbye to everyone, and getting their numbers.

'Focus Y/N, you have to get Bassy a coffee, Jack a manga, and Prissy a candy bar. I should probably get Bassy an iced coffee with some caramel. Jack a Boku No Pico manga to fuck with him, and I guess I'll get Prissy a burger from Grillby's or McDonald's.'

You hummed a small tune while waiting for the coffee, and decided to call Red.

"What's up?"

"Hey, can you take me some places? I might be a bit late if I don't have a ride. I need to stop by the weeb shop and probably McDonald's. Scratch that, Grillby's."

"Yeah doll, just give me a sec. Ya still at Starbucks?"

You hummed your response and he said he'd be there in a bit. When the coffee was done, you headed outside and noticed Red and Blue. Both had helmets on, and both were standing next to a motorcycle, chatting.

If you didn't meet Blue's eyes, you would have dropped Bassy's coffee. Walking over, Red motioned you over to his bike, which had a black and red scheme. Maybe getting coffee first wasn't one of your smartest moves.

"Blue'll keep the coffee safe. 'is has cup holders secure within it. He'll be followin' me to the weeb store cuz he ain't got a clue where it is. Hop on."

You handed Blue the coffee, stole Red's helmet, put it on, and climbed onto the bike. 'God, I haven't rode on of these in so long. I know dirtbikes don't count, but I was good.' you thought as you ran your fingers over the handles, absently mindly talking. "Hop on Red, I wanna drive this."

Blue almost swore against it, but Red smirked and climbed on behind you, with a spare helmet. You revved up the beautiful motorcycle and started going, Blue following close behind on his teal and white bike.

_____________

You pulled into the parking lot of the 'weeb' store and looked at Red. He climbed off, kinda wobbly at first, causing you to laugh. "Shut it! Ya went way faster than ya were supposed ta!" You smiled and handed him his helmet, heading inside.

"Miss Y/N! This place is lovely!" Blue bounced happily and headed off in some direction, you didn't really see where. You absentmindedly headed for the books and looked through them. One caught your eye, and you got the entire series for Jack. 

Heading to the counter, you grabbed quite a few nicknacks. Key chains, cat ears, boots, headphones, chargers, at one point you grabbed a body pillow, and you grabbed quite a bit bracelets alone with necklaces. You don't know how did it, but you did. It always worried you how much you grab while out of it.

Blue came back with quite a bit of animes you recognized, but they were not kid friendly. You wanted to say something, anything, but you could tell Blue knew exactly what he was doing. 'Maybe he was corrupted. I should ask how old he is later.'

Red sorta just huffed while watching you pick up the bags. "We gotta get ya to Grillby's now, yeah? Hurry up doll." You nodded and headed to his bike after paying a whole 60 bucks there.

Red put your bags away and hopped onto the bike. "C'mon doll. Blue'll meet us at Jack's to deliver the coffee for ya. Let's get ya that food."

____________

By the time you made it to Jack's, it was 5 pm. You thanked Red, gathered your bags and headed inside his home. Bassy squealed and bounced as you walked in, setting the bags down.

" **Y/N**!! There was the _**CUTEST**_ boy ever at the door earlier! He was a cute skeleton with big starry eyes! He had a coffee and said _'Courtesy of Miss Y/N_ ' and he did a **_bow_** , and I started ranting about how cute he was and I mentioned how he reminded me of Sebastian and and and-"

You cut her off, "Bassy, I love you, but you're ranting. What's the end of the story?"

Jack spoke up while digging through the bags and pulling out the books. "He's staying for anime night. He's in the living room right now, hey this looks real interesting, thanks man."

You shook your head with a smile and started pulling out the food from the bags. You ended up getting everyone food. Including you, Jack's mom, and his brother. Red insisted you get one thing of tacos added to it, you didn't know why, but now you assumed Red knew of Blue's staying.

Passing out the food, Prissy set up the living room for the night, and Blue, Bassy, Jack, Clyde (Jack's brother), and Ivory (Jack's mom) picked out an anime. Although Jack's family is human, he was welcomed happily in his home. The father ditched Ivory, but Jack's still happy, and it makes you happy that he is.

You informed your parents where you were, and got comfy in the pillow fort on the floor. Blue sat next to you, Prissy on the other side with her head in your lap, Bassy, Jack, Ivory, and Clyde were on the couch as one of the best classics turned on. Sailor Moon.

__________

You didn't realize you fell asleep until you woke up at 3:35 am. Trying to get up would be a bit difficult at this moment; both Prissy and Blue has their head in your lap, and they looked peaceful. However, you really had to go to the bathroom, so you nudged them off of you, and onto the pillows. You then headed to the bathroom.

When you were finished, you washed your hands and looked at yourself in the mirror. You frowned a bit at the reflection.

A bit tall, a bit chubby here and there, C cupped chest, baggy hoodies, sweatpants, originally brown hair shaved all the way around except the top, which flowed beautifully in a lovely fountain down to your hip in a bright red permanent hair dye. Permanent was sort of true because it only started to fade after about a year, so you didn't have to redye it frequently.

No, you didn't think you were ugly, you loved your flowing hair and beautiful face, but everything else kind of bothered you. Your hidden scars under your pants and hoodie, well, bothered you. Sure, you were depressed, but you started taking medicine for it, so all it did was bother you. No, it never stopped you from doing it, it just made you better at hiding it.

Bassy and Jack both helped you when you wanted to harm yourself, and you loved that they helped. It made you feel loved, because at home, it was, well, hard.. You constantly moved as a child but you moved in with your father and step mom, and you are now stable. You just want to have freedom now that you're basically an adult.

You filtered back to the real world, and felt something cold against your hand and forehead. You had both pressed up against the mirror, and saw your eyes go from blue to a firery orange. You sighed and headed back to the living room, curled up, and fell back to sleep.

_____________

Hey! It be the author here! Hi!

If you have Discord and wanna talk to me, help me, send me fanart of this so far, or give me suggestions, feel free to tap the link! ^^

<https://discord.gg/UeVGW8e>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaaaahhhhh! Hai! I never informed on how I'll be updating. I won't be updating on certain days, it'll just depend. I might update 4 new chapters in one day, maybe just one each day, and so on and so forth. I might update it every day, maybe every other day. I'll see ya in the next chapter (that I may have already started while doing this one)!
> 
> Lovvee yaaaa!


	4. They Get The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N heads home, Blue becomes curious, Prissy informs him, Ivory talks with him, and he tells everyone else.
> 
> My doods, I wanna try another point of view. It'll start out as Y/N then end as Blue. I'm trying here, yeah? ó-ò
> 
> This means it's a new point of view: ~~~~~

The smell of maple and batter filled the air as you awoke. Ivory loved to cook when everyone stays over, and her signature move was pancakes and bacon.

This, was one reason why you personally loved Ivory. At your home, no one really cooked for everyone, so you appreciated when Ivory cooked.

Blue was waking you up, and when you _finally_ sat up, he handed you a plate, a fork, and a cup of milk.

You smiled and hummed as a thank you, not ready to use your voice just yet. Blue went to the kitchen, and you assumed he was helping Ivory.

Two fluffy golden pancakes sat on the plate, accompanied by 3 pieces of bacon, a small drizzle of syrup on top.

Second mother, Ivory, made pancakes with syrup in the batter, so it doesn't require much syrup on the plates.

Jack, Clyde, and Prissy were already up and chatting while munching some bacon.

Bassy wasn't seen, but you knew she took showers in the morning and what not. You started eating and Blue came back, sitting next to you.

"Good morning Miss Y/N. I do hope you slept well." He said with a smile, taking a bite of a pancake.

Taking a drink of your drink, you responded looking over at him, "Mornin.. I slept okay I guess. What about chu?"

"I slept just fine, thank you for asking. I apologise for not waking you earlier, you just looked so.. peaceful. I did not wish to arise you from your slumber." He nodded a bit, his cheek bones dusting a light blue.

You blinked in surprise, then laughed a little. "Don't worry so much about me, Blue. You can wake me whenever you want. I don't mind, I'm used to not getting a lot of sleep. It is nice to get full hours of sleep, though."

Prissy looked at her phone, then at you, smiling. 'Prissy wipe that stupid smile off your face right now I swear to go-' She pointed down to her lap, and you _instantly_ knew what she was talking about.. 

' ** _Shit_**..'

 _Nearly_ throwing your plate, you slammed a blanket in your lap, and a pillow, then put your plate in your lap. This action startled no one but Blue, and he was genuinely confused.

"Miss Y/N? Are you okay?" All you could do was nod and go back to eating.

One of Blue's gloved hands met your forehead, and now it was your turn to be confused.

"Uh..?"

How can he even feel through his gloves? Aren't they a _rubber_ material? That doesn't make sense..

"I suppose you are fine. Oh! Edge is going to pick me up today, since my brother got me here. He should be here in a matter of time." You tilted your head, then smiled.

Only for that smile to be wiped clean off your face. 'Shit! Shit! Shit!' Looking at your phone, the clock said 10 am. And you had to be at work by 10:30.

"Shit" is all you mumbled before hopping up, taking your dishes to the kitchen, thanking Ivory, grabbing your backpack along with your shopping bags, and headed out, saying your goodbyes.

~~~~~

Blue was confused and looked at Prissy, Clyde, and Jack. "What was all of _that_ about?" He asked, unsure why you left. To him, he thought you were upset at him.

"She's gotta be at work in 30 minutes" Prissy replied. And it all made sense as to why you left. Now, his next question was a bit different. "Miss Prissy, why did she put her blanket  _and_ a pillow in her lap?"

The air in the room shifted greatly.

There was a long pause, Clyde and Jack coughed, Bassy came out of the shower and ate her breakfast, but Prissy didn't respond until everyone was in the room.

"How much _do_ you know about her?"

Blue thought about it. 'I met her 3 days ago. I know her name, looks, gender, and that she was first Red's friend.'

He tilted his head a bit, "Unfortunately not enough. Tell me, how much do you know?"

This took everyone in the room by surprise.

Prissy leaned forward a bit. "I'm one of her best friends, I know _everything_." Jack nodded in agreement as Clyde shrugged. Bassy didn't seem all that comfortable.

Ivory spoke up next. "Blue, sweetie, Y/N has something different from _almost_ every female out there. Reproductive system wise. I believe she will have to tell you herself if she wants you to know. However, if you know her friend Red, you might be able to ask him. She's told him many things. I wouldn't be surprised if she told him she was a herm. _Oops_.."

 

A herm..?

 

Did he hear her right?

 

You were a **_herm_**?

 

But.. how?

 

He had his head in your lap when he awoke. You couldn't possibly be a herm.

So many questions flooded through his head.

He needed to confirm with Red.. he hated to think that he needed to get advice from Red of all people..

A knock on the door startled him from his thoughts, and Bassy opened the door. "Hello?"

"Yes, hello. I am here for my fri- _er_.. cousin? His name is Blue." Edge's voice came from the door. Blue stood up and went to the door.

"Edge! I was waiting for you! You said you wouldn't be here until 11. You are quite early!"

Edge huffed, "Of course I am early. I simply cannot be great if I cannot show up on time, or in this matter, early."

Blue smiled and headed outside. "You are correct, Edge! Come! We must get home. I'm sure the others must be worried sick!"

_______________

When Edge pulled into the driveway of the 4 story home, Blue rushed inside. "Red! Red! Gosh darn it! Where is Red?"

Red came down the stairs, rubbing his sockets. "Whatcha want Blue? _Sheesh_.."

"Red! Are you aware Miss Y/N is a herm!?" He stated as Red's eyes widened.

 

'I guess he doesn't.. Maybe I shouldn't have told him..'

 

"Heh, yeah. Why'dya ask?" Red answered with sweat forming on his skull. Blue did not believe him, whatsoever.

"Nothing, nothing. I was informed she was one this morning." Blue said honestly, crossing his arms. "Who was one what, bro?" Papyus, no, Orange, asked.

Blue smiled and looked to his brother, "Our new friend, Miss Y/N. She's a herm. Her friends told me. Although, I really doubt she is one. She's quite pretty, even though she looks upset sometimes."

His brothers face went from relaxed and lazy, to shocked and unsure, and so did Sans, no, Classic's face. Mutt just laughed, and a new voice came in.

"You're telling me you're friends with a herm, and didn't even know?" Asked Ink.

Error just mumbled something about you being freaky or something along those lines, which didn't sit well with Blue.

He was sure by this rate, everyone in the house would know you were one.

He knew, however, no one else would try to make a move, none other than him, Red, Sin, Pink, Black, and Mutt. Maybe G would, and perhaps Horror, but he was not going to settle for that.

He did however, know that he wanted you to himself, and only himself.

 

_No_

 

One

 

** _Else_ **

 

 

~~~~~

You stumbled home at around 8 pm, after a long day of working. Only to find your things in boxes in the living room. "Y/N." Your mother spoke, and it hurt your brain, so you sat down on the couch and decided to listen to her.

"Y/N, we _love_ you, but you're old enough to live on your own now. You have a steady job, and you're capable of fending for yourself. If you choose to move in with a friend, do tell us. Until then, you are welcome to sleep on the couch tonight."

You were stunned. Your mom basically just _kicked_ you out of the house, _**AND**_ , you only have _one night_ to figure out where you'll go. Instead of putting up a fight, you sighed and nodded, laying on the couch.

"Alright, I'll see which one of my friends I can crash with until I get a place I guess."

The woman you called mother, nodded, and headed upstairs to her room. Thinking about it, you have plenty of friends you could crash with, but choosing which _one_ , was going to prove, difficult.

So, you send Red a text.

 **You:** Hey, parents kicked me out. Can I crash with you until I get a place?

And so you waited. While you waited, you decided to pull an all-nighter, and pulled out your drawing tablet. You settled on finishing that drawing of Red by making it digital.

 **Mustard:** Yeah, u plannin on now ooorrr? Also u can live with us

You blinked at his message. ' _Live_? With _us_? Who's us?' And that's what you asked him.

 **You:** "Us"? Who all lives with you? I'd hate to be a bother.

 **Mustard:** Nah doll, u ain't a bother, 'nd it's me 'nd lotsa other mes. My cousins basically. Honest, we have many rooms, come stay with us, yeah? U can come tonite if ya want

You stared at the message in _disbelief_. Biting your lip and looking at all of your belongings, you sighed. If you went now, no one would notice, and you could leave a note behind for your mom.

 **You:** Yeah! Sure! If that's okay with you! I would rather prefer sooner than later. You already know my address, since you send me gifts for Christmas and my birthday. Come pick me and my things up?

 **Mustard:** A'ight doll

And that's all you sent. You assumed it would take a while to get to where you were, so you went back to drawing. Only to be interrupted about 10 minutes later by a soft knocking on the door.

Getting up, you opened the door and found Red, hands in his pockets and a smug smile on his face. Really wanting to question it, you stepped to the side and let him in.

He went over to the boxes, touched them, and they _**fucking**_ **_vanished_**.

Your heart fell into your stomach as you froze. Looking at Red, he just held out his hand, waiting for you. You rushed over to the notepad on the fridge and wrote a small note on where you'd be going, rushed back to Red, grabbed your tablet, and hugged him tightly.

The laughed a bit and the entire world disappeared before you were in a new spot. This was new, and you did **_not_** expect it. He could teleport, and it simply took your breath away.

This new room was a very fancy higher-typed room. The bed was in the middle with black and white velvet sheets, feather pillows, blue curtained windows, with a dresser, and two bedside tables on each side of the bed with a lamp on one of them.

Your jaw fell when you saw the room with the boxes neatly on one side of the room. "Whoa.. where are we?"

He chuckled and ran a hand through your hair.

 

"Well doll, we're home."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ówò' we now have a semi yan-blue? So..
> 
> What'll happen next?
> 
> Òwó
> 
>  
> 
> It's also like, almost midnight, so if there's things messed up, I'm sorry.


	5. Let's Get It Crackin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N meets some more peeps owo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, the title of this is just a joke from a song I know.

Sunlight poured in from the window as you woke up. Rubbing your eyes, you sighed in defeat of that being the best night sleep you've had in too long.

The air wasn't too hot, nor too cold, but there was a chilly afterbite. You grumbled a little and headed to the bathroom, which was added to the bedroom. Stripping down everything, you got in the shower, and loved it.

Honestly, if you could have unlimited shower time, you would only invest on it. Warm/hot showers were one of your favorite things in the world, and nothing could stop it.

Sighing a bit, you traced the outline of where you had surgery. The scar wasn't visible anymore, and it made you happy. To think someone asking questions, well, bothered you. Not only were you self conscious, you were also considered a virgin, and questions would  _not_ sit well with you.

Your thoughts were interrupted by knocking on the bathroom door.

"Hey doll, ya good? Ya've been in the shower for 30 minutes. I came up 'ere with food too. Can I come in?" Thinking about it, you shrugged and hummed a yes.

Red came in and sat on the counter, trying to avoid looking at the curtain. "Why've ya been in 'ere so long?" You smiled and started rinsing out your hair.

"I tend to lose myself in my thoughts while in the shower. I sometimes do it for too long and forget how much time will go by. I was once in the shower for 2 hours because of it. I'm sorry."

He looked at the curtain and laughed a bit. "Well, it happens ta the best 'f us. Oh hey, I can get some of my cousins ta help ya unpack, if ya'd like."

Those boxes had many things you didn't want Red to see, so you panicked while turning off the water. "U-Uh.. I can do it myself Red, but thank you. I have some personal things that are in those boxes."  

You reached out of the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around yourself, and stepping out. Red and you made dead eye contact for a good second before you shyed away a little and headed to the room.

"You said you brought food, Red?"

He nodded and motioned to a plate of pancakes and bacon. Exactly the way you had it the day before.. weird. "Blue said he wanted ta try somethin' new with breakfast. This was the outcome."

You looked at the plate, and tears started to stream down your face, as Red jumped a little. "H-Hey! Are ya okay..?" He turned your head and put a hand on your cheek. "Don't cry, it's just pancakes, doll."

He tensed up when you hugged him, laughing a bit. "No, Red, Ivory made these the day prior, and it reminded me of her. He made them the way she makes them."

"Oh. So ya just gonna keep gettin' me  _wet_ or what? Not that I mind the view."

The calm part of you was gone, and your face flushed a bright red, backing off him. "S-Sorry.." To be honest, you weren't good with puns, nor were you good at stopping yourself from saying 'sorry' every second.

Red eyed you for a moment, then patted your head. "It's a'ight, doll. Don't worry. You eat, 'nd we'll leave you alone for a bit for you to unpack." He smiled and headed out, but you couldn't help it when your eyes wandered downward to his ass as he walked. 'How the fuck is his shorts filled out like that if he's nothing but bone.' That's a question for another day, you needed to get dressed, and that's what you did.

Well, not exactly. You threw on a pair of boxers and a sports bra. Not exactly something you'd wear to unpack, but you literally just got out of the shower, and you needed  _something_ on.

Monching on some bacon, you set up your laptop and stereo system on a desk that was between the two windows. Humming in approval, you turned on some music from one of your Spotify playlists, and turned it up a bit loud.

You smiled and started to hum while taking everything out of boxes, only for the humming to turn into a bit of singing while putting things away, to eventually you dancing and singing to every song. Not gonna lie, you didn't hate your music, but sometimes it got either too much for you, or it was just boring.

The current song, you knew like the back of your hand. Granted it usually made you hard, you still listened to it regardless. Nothing could separate you and your music, not even ones you sing. You couldn't help it, you loved this song, so you let your hips sway to the beat, while you did a bit of a sexual dance in your room.

"I came to party, I came to party, hands up girl, give me that body. I'mma make you mine before I leave, cuz every little thing you do to me, got me goin' crazy."

While doing a bit of a dance, you started to laugh and you plopped onto the bed. Your day is going absolutely great at this moment, and you felt so free. A knock on the door startled you a little, and you opened the door.

Now think about this, you were only in boxers, a sports bra, and you had a towel in your hair. All of your scars were visible, and honestly, you didn't care. The person at the door, however, his face went orange so fast. Then you remembered that's Orange.

"H-Hey, um.." he looked you up and down before speaking again, "Paps 'nd Blue says lunch is soon. I'm here for earlier's dishes."

"Oh!" Leaving the door, you went and grabbed the plate, smiling. "I can take it down there for you, if you'd like. I'd like to help out any way I can."

 Orange looked at you and smiled. "Well, put on some clothes 'nd maybe I'll let ya take the dishes downstairs."

You titled your head then gasped a little, throwing on a pair of skinny jeans and a hoodie that said 'I suck, you suck, let's suck together' and bolted past him with the plate.

Did he say downstairs!? Were you in a two story home!? The answer was no, not two story, 4 fucking stories, and you were on the top floor. Correction, you weren't the top floor, technically making it 5 stories. The top floor was the fucking greatest thing ever. It was a gaming room.

You wished to see it more, but you only got a sneak peak before siding down the banister, all the way down to the bottom. No, the stairs weren't spiral, and you did have to occasionally switch to the next banister.

When you reached the bottom, you hopped down and headed to the kitchen. You noted where the laundry room was, and set the plate next to Blue. "Hiya Miss Y/N! Red told me you were unpacking your things, you're staying with us?"

Nodding, he smiled even more and went back to making lunch. Surprisingly, it took you longer to set up your things and unpack your belongings than it should have.

"Oohhhhh? And who's this beauty?~"

This new voice fucking purred, like a cat would. Admittedly, you wanted to turn and face this person with a sexy ass voice, who seemed to be flirting with you. However, you just shrugged and got yourself a cup of water.

 The cinnamon bun spoke up. "Sin, please. Where are your manners? This is Miss Y/N. Blue and I, already plan on making lunch, Miss Y/N. Please, do go and say hello to everyone! I'm sure everyone would love to meet you!"

You turned and finally looked at your suspect. He was a bit taller than you, about Red's height, and wore something you would wear.

Black skin tight leather pants, blue boots, a black crop top with a blue heart in the middle of it, a sleeveless jacket that actually had a hood, despite not looking the part of being able to zip up. His hands had fingerless gloves with small studs on them, and his eyes (eyelights?) were purple.

Damn was he hot.

You felt yourself starting to heat up, and you excused yourself from the room, then headed to the living room. There were quite a few people (monsters?) you hadn't met yet, just chilling and watching tv. You sat quietly on the floor and put your hands in your lap.

One with a giant crack in his head, looked at you, and you met his gaze. "You're Y/N, huh?" Oh gods, his voice was deep and menacing. All you could do was nod, as you shifted a bit.

Another voice spoke up. "Nice ta meet ya, angel. I'm G. This fool here is Horror. Don't let 'em scare ya, he's a baby." A smile crept it's way on your face when Horror punched G really hard in the arm.

"I think you should let the  _ **real**_ scaring to the  _adults_ , G." Came another voice, almost as deep as Horror's. This fool, had the audacity, to sneak up behind you, and pull a knife to your throat. To a person's throat, who was extremely suicidal. 

This action of course didn't scare you, but you managed to keep a straight face of boredom, and deepen your voice by 4 octaves and speak. " **Do it, _pussy_.**"

'Might as well die before your 20, am I right? I mean, your birthday is soon.' You thought to yourself as you closed your eyes.

This apparently spooked him, because he tensed up, slightly added pressure to your neck with the blade, and fell short, letting you go.

When he pulled the blade away and backed up, you looked at everyone else in the room. Each looked surprised, but slightly impressed, if not a bit frightened themselves.

 Your voice went back to normal, and you giggled innocently. "I didn't know you guys were so _spooky_! Just like the song!" Then you sang a line, waving your finger a little. " _Spooky, scary, skeletons_ , send shivers down your spine."

By now, everyone looked _horrified_. Horror, G, Orange, Red, Classic, Mutt, the one who looked hawt af, the error glitchy fellow, the one with ink on his cheek, Edge, the one with the knife, all of them. Letting your voice fade into a hum, your heard the song start up from your room, and you smiled, while everyone froze.

Blue's voice broke the silence from the kitchen. "Lunch is ready! We are having grilled cheese chicken sandwiches!" Bless his soul, he was adorable, and so was the cinnamon bun who spoke next.

"The table is set! Come! Come!"

Smiling, you got up and headed to the dining room. Whispers followed you as you left, and you frowned, making out some words, but not all. Soon after you sat down at the table, everyone else filed in. However, there were _**way**_ more than you expected.

A set of two that kinda looked like furries if made of bone came in, followed by a set with one looking like they dance quite a bit, followed by someone wearing camo, then a shorter version of Edge, then a purple version of Blue with a different version of Mutt, then one with very bright colours and sunglasses came in, proceeded by one wearing white with a red scarf and a gash across his chest, and the last one caught your attention.

You almost slammed your hands on the table and stood up so fast to meet the one you've always spoke about. The fucking grim reaper himself. **_Death_** , bones and all. You assumed his name was Death, because holy hell, who wouldn't!?

You watched everyone come in and sit down, you dared not ask questions. Instead, questions were thrown at you before Blue and the Cinnamon (which is og paps) interrupted and passed out the sandwhiches, introducing you.

Sooner or later, you caught onto their names. Well, you also kinda gave some of them nicknames to not get confused.

The order went: Alpha (nicknamed), Beta (nickname), Dance, Salsa (nickname), Hunter, Raspberry (nickname), Black, Purple (they just now told you that Blue's brother was actually named Stretch), Fresh, Geno, Death, then there was Dust, Error, Ink, Green, Sin, and Pink. Which was actually not all. Apparently most had a third brother joining. Their names were Dings, Swap, Fell, Blindy, Stars, Tarantula (nickname), and Ardor (nickname). 

 Each nodded when their name was said, and you all ate lunch together while telling ridiculous stories. Then there was a certain question that caused everyone to look at you.

"Miss Y/N." Spoke Tarantula. "Is it true you humans have a skeleton within you? There are quite a few books on it, but I didn't know any humans personally, to ask."

You blinked and tilted your head, "Yeah? I mean, if we didn't, we'd be a puddle of blood, skin, and organs, on the ground. I could show you how..? Or.. well, listen to them. You can hear them when you move, but only sometimes."

This got everyone's attention, and each looked even more confused. By then, you started popping your fingers to prove a point, and every one of them almost tackled you to the ground to make you stop.

It was kinda funny, so you looked at them, and turned your head, popping your neck. A few thought you just snapped your neck, and others were screaming at it as if  _you_ were the horror movie.

By the time you finished, everyone looked uncomfortable.

"Please.. don't ever.. do that.. again.." whimpered basically everyone. Hawt, wait, no, this is serious. You hummed in response and stood.

"Sorry cuties. It's a force of habit. Humans do it when they're uncomfortable or when their stretching. Now, I must go take care of my hair. Thank you for breakfast and lunch, and it was nice meeting you all."

Then, you stretched yourself, popping your back, and you took the towel out of your hair, letting your hair flow. All the groaning and whimpering stopped as you flipped your hair from your face and took your plate to the kitchen.

'I love messing with people.' you thought to yourself as you happily went back to your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have made Y/N fucking QUEEENNNN!
> 
> Anyways, some words might be messed up, sorry if they are.


	6. Boner Fuels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks, and there's a surprise awaiting for Miss Y/N~
> 
> >;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So! There is a slight thing that'll be considered a trigger, soooooo, this is our trigger warning:
> 
> +++

Sitting on your bed, you started brushing your hair. After your evil little act, you felt like you were the goddess this house needed. That, was probably incorrect. This house technically didn't need a goddess, with Blue and Cinnamon doing everything they did.

The music seeping out of your speakers, found its way to your ears, and drifted you away. Things started simple as you brushed your hair, thoughts of your new friends, happy. Then your thoughts _**spiralled**_.

**+++**

_Laughter filled the air._

_This wasn't a small prank anymore._

_'What are they doing? Can't they see I gave them everything? Why are they doing this? Was it because I didn't have friends before? Is this what they do?'_

_"One!"_

_'No, no, please! I didn't do anything! Please don't do this..'_

_"Two!"_

_'Why can't I see? This isn't funny anymore, guys.. take the tape off my mouth.. please..'_

_"Three!"_

_More laughter filled the air as you were thrown to the ground._

_You were scared and confused. Being 15, you read many stories about things like this happening, but never thought it would happen to you. You always protected yourself._

_Your mind shut down._

_You didn't cry, you didn't move, you almost didn't breathe, you just went numb._

_'I'm back in hell. Hell. Hell._ **_Hell_ ** _.' Your mind fell on repeat of the word, and it the voice in your mind starting screaming the word. You didn't flinch this time when your mind screamed._

_Being a female was used against you.. again._

_You're broken._

_They can't break something already broken. Definitely not you, you've been in this type of situation before. Then, and only then, did it scare you._

_More memories flooded your mind of the torture you had gone through as a young child._

_Ropes, pools, cars, bathrooms, computers, restraints, screams, laughs, drugs, alcohol, beatings, bruises, tears, blood, darkness, demons, revenge-_

_You froze when you thought the person who'd do this would be ~~ **him**~~. The very thought brought terror to you, and you slightly moved to hear better._

_"You sure we should? The guy who sent for her said he wouldn't be free until she was at least an adult. Do we just keep going, leave her, throw her in the lake, or keep her well until he gets out?"_

_Your mind stopped screaming immediately, and then you flinched. Silence of your mind was never well._

_However, your old friend returned. Personally, you loved his company, even though everyone says he is just an imaginary friend._

_'Play dead.'_

_And you hopped on that wagon so fast. He was your smarter counterpart. Your inner demon._

_One of the men reached over and put a hand on your arm, ans recoiled. "H-Hey, man? I.. I think she's dead. She's ice cold."_

_Oooohhhhhhh, so that's what he meant. _

_'Precisely. It was a simple trick. Besides, you know you can trust me, dear. I've always been here, and I always will be.'_

_The men around you, whatever they planned to do, left their head as they all picked you up and drove you to a lake._

_You smiled to yourself that your inner demon would keep you company, plus, it was kinda funny how your inner demon was male. Of course, he humoured you in rough times._

_Your.. demon friend, refused to have a name, but, he loved to try and possess you. 'Okay, you know I don't do that, fuck you. Stop thinking shit about me.'_

_The restraints were taken off you as they eased you into the water. Your demon clicked a noise in disappointment. 'Useless men. They don't know how to properly dispose of a body.'_

_Watching them leave, you finally let out a laugh and got up. "Thank you, again. I know you're a dick, but you secretly love me."_

_He huffed a response and his shadow faded as his voice continued in your head. 'That's what I'm here for, girl. You told me you wanted your hunter dead, and I told you I wanted all cruel men dead. We are one until you die.'_

_You smiled and nodded, heading up to the main road. You knew the road, and you started heading home by directions of your demon. 'Y/N.'_

_'Y/N.'_

_' **Y/N.'**_

**+++**

'Y/N.'

You snapped out of your thoughts and focused on your demon. All he did was clear his throat as the sound of fists against your door broke your concentration. Setting your brush down, you opened the door.

Classic, Red, Blue, Mutt, Cinnamon, Alpha, and Beta fell through. Each of which, were crying. You tilted your head in confusion as you were bombarded with questions.

"Y/N! Doll! What the **_fuck_** were ya doin'!?"

Confusion soaked in. "What do you mean? I was brushing my hair."

"For a whole _30 minutes_?" Classic asked.

All you could do was nod. 'I swear to god, snap me out of those hatred memories faster than 30 minutes. Next time, I'm punishing you by cutting my thigh.' The demon just laughed.

Cinnamon spoke up. "Miss Y/N! Your.. your soul was crying.. it was a small sound, but it started getting louder. Everyone heard it."

"We thought you were getting hurt, because the sound was quiet, then it got super loud, and then it started calming down. Are you sure you were just brushing your hair? You don't have any bruises on you, do you!?" Blue kinda grabbed you roughly after saying that, and started searching your exposed skin.

"Guys, I'm okay. I promise. I was brushing my hair and remembered something. I promise it's nothing."

"I don't think ' _fine_ ' covers the fact that you basically sounded like you were being murdered." Mutt huffed.

'I mean it you demon.' Smiling to yourself, you looked over at your new friends who were freaking out. "I swear on my life that I'm okay. I'll do anything to prove it."

"Miss Y/N, if you mean what you say, can you remove everything but your undergarments? I want to make sure you're  _actually_ okay."

'Blue. Blue, what the fuck? Uh.. okay..?' Shrugging a bit, you pulled off your hoodie and put it on the bed.

"See? I'm fine."

Blue tilted his head a bit, observingly. "Miss Y/N, I said everything."

You sighed and nodded as you unbuttoned your jeans, but you started to sing the song that was now pouring through your speakers. You got too carried away when the chrous came on.

 "And my heart won't beat again, if I can't feel him in my veins, no need to question, I already knooww.. It's in his DNA, D, D, D, DNA. It's in his DNA, and he just takes my breath away, br, br, br, breath away, I feel it every day. And that's what makes a man, not hard to understand. Perfect in everyway, I see it in his face. Nothing more to say, it's in his D, D, D, DNA."

and the pants hit the floor.

Thank god your boxers were long enough to cover your past scars on yourself.

 Blue did a bit of a circle around you, humming quietly. Cinnamon peeked over at you and left the room, to lord knows where, with Beta following him.

 Red sat on your bed, followed by Mutt, then Classic. Alpha sniffed your legs a little, then nuzzled his snout into your boxers.

"Alpha! That's completely inappropriate! She is a lady!" Blue practically shouted.

Alpha pushed his snout slightly foreward, and you sprayed him with water, causing him to scoot away from you.

"Bad. Bad Alpha. That is _my_ _privacy_ , not yours. I did _not_ give you _permission_ to touch my dick. I think you deserve to be  _punished_ , boy~" smirking, you leaned over him to prove your point.

Alpha lit up a blue colour, whimpered a little, then fucking  _ran_ out of the room. You rolled your eyes, and spotted the other 4 skelebois in the room. Mutt's and Red's face looked like they were literally about to jizz on themselves, and you knew the look quite well.

'Oooooohhhh?~ They're subs yet they act like doms? Oh that's fun! Hmmmmm.. Maybe they're switches, I know Classic is. His face of unsure how to feel says it all-'

The you caught a glimpse of Blue's face. His look  _screamed_ dominance, and he hid it under an innocent but  _knowing_ smile. Oooohhhhh boy were you fucked!

Oooohhhhhhh you royally fucked! You quickly looked away, pretty sure if you didn't, you'd see into his mind on what those eyes of his spoke.

 "Everyone, out of Miss Y/N's room. I wish to speak with her!" Blue's voice held a lie, but he hid that  _extremely_ well. The others filed out of the room, and he closed the door after them.

'Welp! You're fucked, Y/N. See yaaaa~'

Well your demon wasn't gonna help you much at this moment. You kinda frowned at yourself, and Blue grabbed you by the wrists and pinned them above your head, against the nearest wall.

 Okay, this was completely unfair. You were taller than a lot of people you knew, but everyone in this house is taller than you. You were a bit upset at that fact, but you quickly banned that thought as Blue leaned towards you.

"Miss Y/N~" Oooohhhhh noooooooo, boner fuel, his voice dropped _at least_ 5 octaves.

Feeling your face heat up, you set a foot against the wall, but he slid his free hand to your lifted leg, and set it on his hip.

By now, you were completely boned, pun intended, both ways. Kinda locking your leg around him, he traced his hand along your leg, while leaning into your neck.

Yeeaaahhhh, you thought he'd bite you, so you bit your lip, waiting. Except, he didn't bite you.

He licked your neck, very slowly, and trailed his tongue upward to your lips.

You were surprised he even had a tongue, but that thought quickly left, as both you and him leaned into a hot and heavy kiss.

 This kiss was quite something. Expecting cold bone, you got a warm tingling feeling against your lips. The sensation caused you to moan a little into the kiss, and he took the oopportunity to slip in his tongue.

Trying to gain at least the slightest dominance in the kiss, he dug his fingers in your hip, causing you to squeak, and loose your concentration on him.

He tasted like literal blueberries with a slight hint of cigarette smoke and bourbon. Lifting you up some, he deepened the kiss extremely, and pushed his pelvis against yours, causing you to whimper.

Someone from downstairs called for him and he pulled away, licking his teeth.

"See you soon, _muffin_ ~" he then stepped away from you and headed out.

You hit the floor, panting. "O-Oh.. my.. god.."

Needing relief from the turn on, you tore through your belongings to find your toys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss Y/N finally has a kiss~
> 
> Okay, I bet most of you were expecting to kiss Red first, but like, I couldn't help myself.
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE COMPLETE SMUTT.
> 
> So be prepared~


	7. That's a Twitcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BASICALLY. SMUTT. WITH A SKELE THAT SHOWS UP LATER :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UH. DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ SMUTT? THIS IS HARDCORE?? Well actually, there is a break off where the smutt ends, it'll end with this: ♤♤♤  
> Also. There might be mistakes? Not sure. It's 5:30 am. It's finally posted this frickin' early. I'm going to bed XD
> 
> Kink warning:  
> Sex toys, tentacles, masturbating, bondage (slight? 'cuz it's with the tentacles)

Everything **melted** from your mind as you got up and raced to your door, putting a small sign asking for people to knock, locking it up.

You practically dove into your box of toys. _Suuurrreeeee_ , they didn't look like much, but you had names for all of them, and each one, their own little bag they sat in.

Red Rocket (a red 6 incher, which is always your go to), Violet (a purple 5 incher that vibrated, which is if Red Rocket doesn't work), Twitchy (a 9 inched vibrator, that always got you a hot mess), and one of your favorites, Uni (a simple but complex toy. Looks like a normal dildo, but vibrated throughout your very being). Uni was always something you admired, and called her a, well, female, along with Twitcher.

She makes you shiver at the very _thought_ of her power.. Like a mistress disciplining her maiden, her power is something that makes you _ache_ for more, until you're shaking. You took her out of her bag and sat there for a moment, debating.

'This, this is my room now, but Red can teleport.. will he think something is wrong? Should I got to the bathroom, or stay in here..? **_Wait_**! I have a walk in closet!'

Grabbing your box, you bolted to the closet and locked yourself inside. You set the box down, wiggled out of your jeans, along with your boxers, and slid down to the floor. The floor was a bit cold, but felt nice against your already seemingly hot body, which meant you were gonna have a bit more fun.

Remembering you also have a few other things in your box, you pulled out the small pink and black pillow you always left in there, and a white towel that you always used under you.

The pillow was to keep your moans and whimpers at a minimum, although you weren't much of a moaner unless your insides were being pelted over and over again. The towel was to keep a mess at a minimum, because it gets messy sometimes.

You leaned against the door and slid a hand down your already wet sex. ' _Damn_.. already heated..' your other hand led to your member, as you rubbed the tip softly, causing a slight jump of excitement.

Leaning forward and resting your head on the small pillow, you pushed Twitcher passed your folds and wiggled into her embrace. You must've accidentally hit the switch, because she started vibrating, however, it caught you off guard, and you sent a whimper into the dark area around you.

Bright red hair flowed around you as you took all of her in, gripping your member a bit tightly. By now, you were a _hot_ mess of whimpers. Not only have you not gone with masturbating in a while, you were sensitive to her touch. Small curse words leaked from your mouth as you took her length again, and again, and again, until you came. It didn't stop her, and it _**drove**_ you _mad_.

With want and lust pumping through your now trembling body, you leaned against the cold wall, and covered your mouth as you drove Twitcher into you over and over again, coming once again. The hand covering your mouth traveled downwards and gripped onto your left breast, slightly pinching the nipple, also messing with your nipple ring in the process.

When you closed your eyes, you let out a pretty loud moan, it even sounded foreign to your ears, and a hand caught your mouth. Your moan was echoed by a smaller, deeper, moan... _not yours_.. Your eyes shot open when you realized why. That moan wasn't caused by you, but by _Red_.

Apparently he had a pretty good power. He had fucking tentacles pouring from him, a bright cherry red, that glowed amongst the two of you. Tentacles, _**and**_ teleportation..? _What_..? That, wasn't the reason for the moan. No, no. He had pushed one into you, right under Twitcher, started rubbing your clit with another, and was thrusting Twitcher into you with a third one.

As you were being hit with each pleasure spot almost imaginable, and he had slightly wrapped his tongue around your member.

His bright, cherry red, tongue flicked the tip of your member, and everything flowed back into reality. High off of each thrust from Twitcher, well, Red, you were in a land of pleasure, and didn't really know which was reality, and which wasn't at the moment.

You covered your mouth so fast and practically melted under his touch. His touch, his smell, his eyes, everything. He was one of your closest friends, and you _trusted_ him, so you closed your eyes, and let him have you for the time being.

"H-Heh.. didn't think ya were the sensitive type, huh? Assumed ya were the dominant one, didn't think ya were such a submissive one. But damn, are you _beautiful_ ~" With that, he plunged Twitcher further in you, and you yelped at the fact you've never had anything go so far.

The yelp eventually turned into a moan with each thrust, and he finally took your member into his mouth. His sharp teeth would graze it ever so slightly, here and there, but it drove you mad, and caused you to push forward against him.

Surprisingly, he took you quite well, and you swore he was deep throating you by now, but you could care less. This was heavenly. One tentacle found its way to your throat, and another seeped into your mouth.. while two others fondled your breasts. Your surprised noise was drowned out by the tentacle slowly making its way down your throat, boy were you happy you didn't have much of a gag reflex.

The thrusting became more rapid, and with each thrust, it hit way too far for your body and mind to handle. Four more tentacles wrapped themselves around your legs, two per each leg, tightly, and held your legs open, and down, as you climaxed.

Swearing you saw stars for a good _three_ minutes, you came to with a trembling body, and noticed Red had vanished. Confused, you shook your head a bit and looked down at yourself. You were _damned_ soaked, and too much of a mess to even be _sitting upwards._

Curious, you touched Twitcher, who was still in you, and your body twitched, causing a whimpered moan. Not any small twitch either, like a full blown twitch, and you pulled her out slowly. You weren't so sure, but it felt, and actually looked, amazing when you pulled her out.

You were in no shape to get up at all, so you leaned over and laid your head down on the pillow. The body of yours instantly relaxed, and you needed sleep. Closing your eyes, you basically _passed_ out.

______

♤♤♤

______

You woke up about 6 hours later to someone knocking on the door. Your bedroom door. And you're in the closet. Nearly falling over, you got up and stumbled out of the closet.

"Y-Yeah..?"

The voice on the other side came smoothly.

"Y/N, dear. Are you okay? Your soul sounds like a kitten. It's nice, but are you good?"

Awww.. Sin was worried for you. This was new, yes, but you _liked_ it.

"Yes, Sin, I am okay. I just woke up, but I'm good."

Then you stumbled and hit the ground on your side, rolling over to your stomach.

"Y/N..? What happened..? Are you okay..!?"

"Yes, Sin. I'm fine. I tripped and fell, that's it. Sorry if I spooked you. My leg sorta gave out."

"I don't think that's one in the same excuse. Can I come in?"

'Uuuuhhhhhh.... nooooo..?'

"I guess so."

Fuck. Too late now. One of the sexy ass fuck guys here are gonna see you naked on the floor. Great. You had great reaction time, but this wasn't one of your best days. He came in. He opened the door, stepped in, and closed the door, then looked at you. Your entire front side is against the floor, which is a plus, you guessed.

"Are you sure that was that, what the fuck happened here, sweets?"

"I fell. My leg gave out, I already told you."

"This happens frequently?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Mainly at the hip."

"Geez, sweets. C'mon."

He leaned down and helped you off the ground, through your best efforts for him not to. He didn't seem phased, to be honest. A bit of blush, a lovely purple colour, but not much. He sat you on the bed, and sat next to you. By this moment, your face burned.

"Sweets, I just came up here to tell you that we're going shopping for the summer. We're leaving here shortly, figured you'd like to come."

Your face burned even more and you nodded.

"Y-Yeah, of course! I'd love to go, but not like this. How long do I have? I need a shower.."

"About 30 to 40 minutes, and yes, I'd agree with your statement. Red's scent is _all_ over you, not that he doesn't smell wonderful."

"Wait what..? You can **_smell_** him on me..? But how..? I didn't think you could?"

" _Oooohhhhhh?~_ So he did throw you a bone, after all."

"N-No! I was.. doing something, and he came in and helped me, majorly. I didn't get thrown a bone, although that would be amazing, if you guys have one that is.."

" _Ooooohhhhhhh_ "

"Y-Yeah.."

You covered your face to try and hide your embarrassment.

"Well get dressed, sweets. And take that shower, quickly. You don't wanna _miss_ this."

You nodded and got up, heading to the bathroom after thanking Sin. He was a dear. He had the good looks, he smelled amazing, and he was kind at heart. Nodding to yourself, you got into the shower and took a steaming hot shower, which lasted 10 to 20 minutes.

'Boy will my time here get even better..'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK TOO LONG??
> 
> I apologise for the really frickin' long delay. The frickin' interwebs was out for like.. 2 weeks.
> 
> Hope you liked this...? I tried..?


	8. Venomous Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets some summer clothes, maybe some other stuffs too. uwu
> 
> Sin is adorable.. uhhhhh, yee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is important, cuz yeah. There is a difference, yes, it's a bit confusing, but there is a difference.
> 
> Raspberry: Short Edge mini edge lord boi (fellswap sans)
> 
> Black: Edgy Blueberry brat boi (swapfell sans)
> 
> Purple: Taller Fell Sans/Fell Swap Paps eye patch boi (swapfell papyrus)

There was 10 minutes left on the clock, or the guys were gonna leave without you. Technically, you'd already be ready, but you don't like getting dressed when, wet. Honestly, it takes about 5 minutes to get dressed completely. You weren't like _other_ chicks.

You threw on a random pair of basketball shorts, a hoodie, and put on your shoes. Of course, you already had your boxers on, and a bra, along with socks. All that was needed to do, was head downstairs, and that's where you were heading now.

Technically running down the stairs, you did a _fourth_ check to make sure you had everything in your hoodie.

Phone, _check_.

2 pens, _check_.

2 pencils, _check_.

Earbuds, _check_.

Wallet, _check_.

Pencil sharpener, _check_.

Random pieces of notecards, _check_.

Charger, _check_.

Fruit snacks, _check_.

Everything was there.

With each nod to yourself as you checked, well felt, a new pair of eyes seemed to fall on you, curiously. Satisfied that you had everything, you headed outside.

Sin, Red, Blue, Classic, Axe, Ink, Dust, Mutt, Edge, Raspberry, Black, and Purple were all standing next to a car, debating who's vehicle they were taking. Each settled on Sin's, because his was like a minivan. Leather seats, rear camera, foldable back seats, three middle seats, a theme of tan, black, and purple, along with a sweet smell of sugar cookies.

You screeched and bolted to the car, climbing into the middle seat behind the driver's seat. It's never really been something you've thought about, but when you do, you get a bit frightened. The seat behind the driver has always been the place you sit when you have the choice. That, or the passenger side. But you _loved_ the back seat on the driver's side.

Was it a coping mechanism to the roads and how dangerous the roads could be? You didn't know. Maybe it was because of the trauma you faced as a child, so you sat behind the driver to keep from the driver being able to touch you? The answer's unknown. You smiled as everyone looked at you confused, and one by one they climbed in.

Since there wasn't enough room, Edge, Raspberry, Black, Red, and Blue, chose to ride their bikes. They'd follow behind Sin.

You, on the other hand, were next to Axe, and Dust was next to him. Behind you, was Ink, behind Axe was Mutt, and behind Dust, was Classic. Purple sat up front next to Sin.

In this time, you chose to listen to your own music from your phone, and look out the window, drowning out the world. Watching landscapes zoom past you, you caught the faint smell of smoke. Instantly, you covered your nose, but not too quickly rise suspicion.

Smoke has always been your enemy, _always_. It's one reason why you _can't_ be around people who smoke, set off fireworks, or be close to a fire, and you _love_ fire. Fire and smoke is amazing, but smoke bothered you, and would cause problems in your breathing. **_Fun_**.

The mall came into view, and you could swear you sunk into your seat. Mall's are too crowded, and everything is beyond too much money on your end. Coming from the lower version of middle class, you never liked buying expensive things, and being the oldest, you'd push away things you wanted, for the younger kids. 

But this is different. These are your friends, and you can pay for whatever you want with your money. This, was true _freedom_ in your books.

Everyone parked their vehicle next to each other at the back of the parking lot, and this made you smile. A mall. A place you never really went to, yet here you are, going for summer things, with not even half of your friend group, and you were beyond hyped.

Ink got out next to you and stretched. "Oh hey, Y/N, I saw your lock screen and home screen. Did you draw them?" aaaannnddd there goes you being hyped! You were downright embarrassed now. "Um.. Yeah. They aren't the best, but I like them.."

"I think you have real talent with your art. Do tell, who taught you? Surely someone great taught you!"

Ah, the conversation that never ended well. The whole ' _Who taught you how to draw the way you do?_ ' talk. All you did was shake your head a bit and started heading to the front doors.

It seemed that everyone caught up to you, then a song you haven't heard in a while came on. Undead by Hollywood Undead.. The music  _was_ in your earbuds, and you were in public.. eh, who cares. Fuck 'em.

" _Undead_! You better get up out the way, tomorrow we'll rise, so we fight today! And no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say, 'cuz we are gonna rock this whole place anyway!"

Oops.. that was a bit loud, and all your skele friends seemed frightened. Except Red, who knew the song you just quoted.

"Fuck _yeah_ we are! Tell 'em Y/N! I know you know that song by fucking heart, man!"

You giggled a bit and wrapped an arm around him, and him you. You both laughed and spoke about the stupid songs you know, and did quite a bit of pushing each other. Red was like a bestfriend to you. Maybe like a brother, but you felt at home. And a song caught your attention from a store nearby.

 _Hello, daddy! Hello, mom!_  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!  
Hello world! I'm your wild girl!  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!

Not being able to contain your happiness, you sang along with Cherry Bomb, and so did Red, and Dust. You were having too much fun, and now it was time to choose your decision.

Bikini top with shorts.. or a t-shirt with bikini bottoms?

Sin tried to get you a lovely coloured bikini, since he saw you debating. That, caused others to join in on finding one, and it almost seemed like they were competing. Kindly rejecting each of their requests, they seemed to get more and more expensive.. _yeesh_..

A group of girls walked by, and you knew them. _Oooohhhhh_ , did you know them. Just by their voices. You were quite observant after all. They were chatting about lipstick prices and two pieces, then about hot guys or something like that. You weren't paying attention to that, because a group of skelies fell at your feet, holding up a two piece.

You giggled and told each of them no. Then one of the girls spoke up.

"Ew. It's the skeletons. What are  ** _they_** doing here? They don't have bodies."

 _Heheheheehheeheheheheehehehe_ , Titanic was always _funny_. Today, your hair was in a ponytail, and you kept your back turned, waiting.

Ink spoke up. "Excuse me.. what..?" We have all rights to be here? And we're here with our friend?"

"Mine's gonna get it! Back off Axe!" Red laughed evily and tackled you. Well, not really tackled, cuz you stood your ground. He kinda just hit you, and bounced off, hitting the floor.

"Ugh, whatever. You should get your friend there a one piece, and some jeans with it. She may need it." Titanic laughed with her friends.

"Hey, whoa. That's not cool, man. She did nothing to you." Classic snapped.

You giggled as if you were laughing at a text on your phone. "Awww! Red! Look! A cute puppy dog!" And you showed him a screenshot of the video someone took when you beat the shit outta Titanic.

"Should we make the puppy dog viral? It's adorable when it's mad!"

Red's face clicked with recognition and he looked at Titanic. "Hell yeah we do."

"Yay!"

The skele bois were confused on how you were giggling and not paying attention to the group of girls.

"Hey! Did you hear _anything_ I just said, you fatass!?" Oohhh yes! Titanic, sink, please do.

"Oh look! Another puppy!" You pulled up another picture, but of Titanic and her group of friends, showing Red. "All those puppy dogs."

Red laughed and nodded. "But ain't they called bitches? Cuz, they're female 'nd all?"

"Oh yeah! You're right! Because they really are bitches." Looking over at the group of girls, you continued. "Just snotty ass bitches who were spoiled their whole life. Oh! Hello Titanic! I didn't see you there! I see that black eye still hasn't healed yet. You should really get that looked up on!" All you did was smile.

"Y-Y/N!?" Titanic took a small step back. "I didn't know you were here.. I.. How are you..?" Red started dying of laughter and explained the situation to Axe and Dust.

"I'm great, Titanic! However, your makeup is becoming a bit splotchy. Oh my! Have you gained 10 pounds!? You look like a hippo! I think this will do nicely for you until you become slim again!" You smirked and handed her a one piece bathing suit.

"I-I do!? Hannah! Why didn't you tell me that pizza would make me gain so much weight!? Y/N! I'm sorry.. please do stay away from me, or I'll have daddy get a restraining order on you and your _**freak**_ friends. _You monster whore_."

"Pleasure doing business with ya, _slut_. See you later, Titanic! I hope you get hit by an iceberg, yata yata, you get the gist."

Her and her group huffed at you and stormed off. Dust spoke through the silence.

"Damn, Y/N. Stick up for yourself much?"

"I have to. Until the day I win."

Only Red knew what you meant.. and he looked satisfied, displeased, hostile, and beyond pissed in one look. No one decided to push it further, and they went their separate ways. You, headed with Red, Axe, Dust, and Mutt, while everyone else did their own thing.

Your group decided to just walk around the store, and pick up snacks here and there, looking at edgy shit, and laughing at horrible jokes. There was an arcade, and you were really excited, so you raced them over there, claiming that the loser, would have to by the games, snacks, and have to claim their winning title back.

Of course... you lost. They all teleported there. ' _Dammit_!' Guess you're the loser. Oh well, you were great at games. Mainly shooting and racing games, along with some air hockey. So that's what you chose. And you won, each time.

Man, they needed some practice.

_____________

When everyone got to the mall, it was 8 am. Currently, it was 6:35 pm, and not a sign from your other friends. Meanwhile, you and the edgy ones were having a blast playing against each other, eating snacks, and making bets.

Your phone went off, and it was an unknown number. Weird.

"Hello?"

A deep voice came through.

"Y/N."

"Yes..?"

"I'm coming home to see you, Y/N. I haven't seen you in so long, you pretty lady. I hope you're just as excited to see me, dear."

'What..? Who the _fuck_ was this?'

"I'm sorry, but.. who are you?"

"You forgot already? I made sure you wouldn't forget me, dear. How'd you forget your old man? That's disrespectful, pretty."

Your face dropped into horror when you realized who it was. Even your demon was silent. Clearing your throat, you spoke hoarsely and quietly into the phone.

"Drake..?"

" _Oooohhhhhh_ , so you do remember me~ About time for you to come to your senses. Although, it's quite rude to call your father by his name. Did you really think I'd be gone for long?"

'Yes' is what you wanted to say, but venom left your lips.

"Go back to hell, where you **_belong_**. You can't find me, and you were never my father. You're **_not_** my family. And you **_never_** will be."

" _Awwww_ , but _kitty cat_ , I know you missed me, and how much I cared for you."

"Caring for someone doesn't mean you get to **tear** them apart from their _innocence_."

You hung up in a trembling matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE MEET THE ONE REASON WHY MISS Y/N IS MAINLY AN INTROVERT AND HAS PROBLEMS WITH SOCIETY. Well, meeting in a way. He'll show up in later chapters.
> 
> Once again, some things might be spelled wrong and there might be errors, I apologise.


	9. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets a second call in one day, and we semi meet her pissed side.

Technically, you tossed your phone down to the table you were at. Well, when you received the call, you were sitting at a table, munching on some fruit snacks. Everything passed before your eyes, and you put your head in your hands. _Everything_ did.

The happiness, the sadness, the depression, the suicide attempts, the figures, the laughing, friends, family, a broken child, tears, screams, attacks, panics, the darkness, the calmness, the fear, each school, haircuts, stuffed animals, dreams, nightmares, homes, fires, hail, rain, smoke, fireworks.. Red's laugh..

Red's laugh?

That is his laugh. You looked up and spotted the location of the laugh, along with the other laughs. Red won something, and bet again, only to lose.

..If only he knew he _saved_ you from the torture of your own mind..

Your eyes met, and you smiled brightly at him, causing him to laugh. A fake smile made someone else laugh.. hmm..

"Hey, doll, watcha munchin' on there?"

Motioning to the fruit snacks, you gave him a few. A grape and a strawberry. Your favorites. But you weren't hungry right now.. and he munched happily.

"Oohhh, fruit snacks. Cool. Thanks, doll."

He hummed, chewing the fruit gummies, and Mutt spoke up.

"Should we head to the front? I imagine they're done shopping by now."

Everyone nodded and gathered their things into bags. There was way too many stuffed animals won, you won yourself a purple biker's helmet, there was light up balls, watches, hats, t shirts, hoodies, necklaces, chokers, key rings, and phone cases. Yes, you guys have been there that long, that you almost managed to clean the prize shelves.

Heading to the front doors, you walked between Red and Dust, in front of Axe, but behind Mutt. Rather be safe than sorry.. seriously. Feeling a panic attack rising in you, you took a deep sigh, tried to clear your mind, and sing a go to song you knew by heart.

No, you didn't sing it outloud. You sang it in your head. Singing outloud would give it away that you were shaken.

Bullet. Bullet, by Hollywood Undead, calmed you down, but it didn't calm the visible shaking and constant paranoia.

Sin caught glimpse of you and rushed to you. This scared you a bit and you froze.

"You guys! What did you _do_ to her!? She's so pale! Did you take her to a horror movie or something!? Sweets, are you okay..!?"

Sin's questions hung in the air, and everyone turned to you, then tried to blame the edge boys.

"I-I'm fine. They did nothing. We went to the arcade and chilled. I had fun, so did they, we didn't do anything frightening."

"Then why are you white as paper, sweets?"

Red caught on to your glimpse of fear and nodded a bit.

"Sin, doll's fine, I promise. If she says she's fine, she's fine."

"But she isn't!? Look at her! She's _petrified_!"

"Sin! I'm fine.. seriously. I swear I'm fine. Just _drop it_."

Violent actions, visible shaking, the worlds spinning, your head is full of distress signals, you swear you hear whispers, your demon is talking over all the noise, your head hurts and your legs became weak. Red caught you, and picked you up.

"Sin, unlock the car, doll's just tired."

Sin unlocked the car, and Red set you inside the seat you came here in. You covered yourself in the stuffed animals, and you put on the helmet to cover your face.

Everyone who rode in the van to the mall, filed in, and started talking about their day. You stayed silent and listened. Red called you, and spoke to you the entire ride home.

You didn't respond, you didn't have to. He was telling you that you were okay, that he thinks he knows, and overall, just calming you down.

His voice was soothing to you, and you started to fall asleep listening to him. You were pretty sure he knew that you were falling asleep, and he started humming a bit. This action, put you to sleep, and he hung up when he heard your steady and calm breathing.

In your asleep mind of the dreamland, was the same as always. Murder, black static screens, demons, zombies, lasers, the usual to you.

___________

You woke up a bit later when you felt someone carrying you inside the house. The mystery person was soon figured out to be Red, and you moved a little. He set you on the couch and sat next to you.

"So.. doll.. is it, _um_.."

Your mind was a bit fuzzy, but you felt amazing. Taking off the helmet, both you and Red sighed. The hair tie fell out of your hair, and it pooled around you as you nodded.

"Well **_shit_**. You know you're safe, right? I know you have these panic attacks every once in a while, but you should know you're safe. Okay?"

The voice that answered was cracked, raspy, and hoarse. And it was your voice..

"N-No.. I'm not safe. I'm not."

Your phone started vibrating. The caller I.D. unknown, and you **_did not_** want to answer it. Red, however, looked at the phone, then at you.

"You gonna answer that?"

The answer you wanted to give, was _no_. But you shakily picked up your phone, put it on speakerphone, and answered. Red's face seemed confused for a second before a voice spoke.

"You should really _save_ my number, _kitty cat_. Maybe next time you'll actually say hello."

"D-Drake.."

"So, I'm _aware_ that you miss me, but did you have to cry? I wasn't gone for too long, now was I?"

A string that had been keeping your mind sane, **broke**. You hugged your knees and whimpered. Tears flowed from your eyes as you cried.

"Don't cry, kitty cat. Not yet, _anyways_. How old are you now? 17, almost 18?"

Red looked frozen, if not panicked, while Axe and Dust sat down, watching.

"Remember _kitty cat_ , I'm coming home. Do clean up for me, yeah?"

Then the voice **dropped** a few octaves.

"And do wear that pastel dress of yours, I plan on seeing it. If you don't, you **_know_** what happens to kittens who don't listen. **_They get the kennel_**."

With that, the call dropped. When it dropped, you grabbed your phone so fast, and threw it against a wall, watching it _shatter_ to pieces. Your entire body was heated as if someone set a fire inside of you and let it burn to _extreme_ heights. Your breathing was hitched, your eyes were a fiery orange with an undertone of a watery blue.

It frightened everyone. Even to the ones who weren't in the room, came rushing in from the sound of something shattering. Or maybe it was your soul. But your demon had no say in it. This was all on your account, _not_ his.

Your body was standing to its full potential, and it made you look like you were at least 6 ft 5, including your body size. It made you _scary_. But more tears started falling without you knowing.

Behind your mask of an unafraid, scary, masculine female, was a scared little girl. You were petrified, and now a few more than one of your friends knew..

"What the _hell_ was that!?"

Oh, it's Dings. Oh no. _Oh_. Oh, it makes sense, you were frightened. This probably scared them. Guilt washed over you, and you started apologising, _nonstop_.

"Doll, what're you apologising for!? This isn't even your fault!"

"It's not, rabbit. This ain't your doing, calm down."

You didn't stop apologising.

"Sweets, sweets.. dear, calm down, calm down, it's okay."

Sin wrapped his arms around your waist, and pulled you into a hug. Red's arms were already wrapped around you from behind. Both pairs of arms caused you to basically melt in their arms.

You felt warm, calm, and loved. The fire in your eyes died back down to deep water blue, and you fell back to your size everyone knew. Blue spoke up.

"So.. what _exactly_ happened here? And is there an explanation as to why her soul sounded like a captured lion?"

No one spoke. So you filled the silence, but quietly.

"Memories.. _just_... memories.."

Dust slammed his fists onto the coffee table in front of you, but behind Sin, causing you to flinch.

" **Bullshit**! Memories my ass! You shattered your phone because of that dick on the phone! How does that have anything to do with **_memories_**!?"

Your silent answer was enough.

" _I know him.._ "

______________

That was about 2 hours ago. Currently, you were laying on the couch and staring at the ceiling. Green, Dings, Classic, Stretch, and Red were out getting you a new phone, and fixing it up.

You were at home with everyone else, what's also a plus, was that Alpha and Beta were curled up both next to, and on you. Sin had your head in his lap, Blue sat on the floor next to the couch, Black, and Raspberry were sitting either side of him, braiding your hair.

Humming, you closed your eyes as Sin started to slightly pet you. Each movement around you was soft, slow, and comforting. It would've caused you to fall asleep, but you refused to let yourself sleep.

It was difficult to fight, but you fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu
> 
> As always, there might be mistakes, I apologise.


	10. Some Beach, Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see into miss Y/N's dreams??? Only one?? Maybe a bit into her past???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick and tired as h e c c
> 
> I'm slowly getting better tho
> 
> Also, can I just take the time to thank you guys?? This is my frickin' 10th chapter, and I haven't had any rude thoughts yet?? You are all so nice?? ily guys for putting up with me and my story uwu ♡♡

Ah yes, the dream realm. The place you admired, yet feared. The one thing that knows how to get under your skin, and how to make you feel safe.

The dangerous, and yet gentle, place of your mind.

Most dreams are like static, others are like dark movie screens, but your favorite ones, were the ones you feared the most. They, built the fear you fed off of, also, it kept you aware of your surroundings, and to be careful.

Honestly, fear is beautiful.

 _If_ you know how to control it.

It's something that people criticize because they don't understand, it's what's used to keep people in their places.

You.. you don't have a place. You don't fall in any of the standard critics, but everything comes to the conclusion to, you're _weird_. That's about it.

The pictures in your mind have shown you many possibilities of your life. You looked at the dark movie screen, and touched it.

The world fell apart into pictures, pixels, stars, screams, blood, and static.

"Where will you take me this time?"

There was a dark chuckle that resonated throughout the room, and echoed, as if you were on a mountain.

"Oh fuck you, c'mon, can we ever have a good dream?"

You pouted at the laughter as you glitched out of the room with the dark movie screen. It's always nightmares with you, no good dreams. Well, the good dreams were mainly you beating the shit outta someone or making it out alive, but that's a different story.

The room you were in disintegrated and in it's place, stood a tree. On one side it seemed living, on the other, dead. In front of you stood a sign.

_ "There's two paths in life. Good or evil. Some of us see a third option, and if we speak about it, we go missing. What path do we choose?" _

This caught your attention.

Never had a dream been like this. Looking to your right, the world looked alive, beautiful, and happy. To the left, the world looked dead, horrific, and sad.

You tilted your head and thought about your options. Good, bad, or a third option. Question is, what's the third option? A neutral world?

' _I suggest choosing the good side.'_

Dammit, that fucking demon of yours was here too.

"No, we're not good people, well, entities. You're a demon, who wants to kill evil. That isn't really a good person. Killing is still punishable by life sentence or death. I want to choose the third option, but we don't know what it is. It could be literally anything."

Your demon friend stood next to you and frowned.

_'I want to be on the good side. You can get away with murder.'_

"Then it's not as _fun._ There has to be a fright, adrenaline rushes, running, ya know? But if we choose the bad side, there could be a war, a plague, hell, maybe even a nuclear fallout."

' _Now that you mention it, that's true. So we're going with the third option?'_

With his remark, you smiled and nodded. Reaching out and touching the tree in the center, you spoke the truth to you.

" _Always_ fall in the middle. Too much of anything can kill you."

The world fell apart starting with the tree, in small glitches, and you were greeted with the sight of a home. The home was a small one, but it looked happy.

In the distance, a storm was rolling into view. A big one, that was coming pretty fast. You pulled your hair up into a ponytail, and looked at the sky, your eyes starting to shine with fierceness. It's now or never.

Getting down into the running start position like you were in track, you waited for the storm. It came like a blanket to the face in a pool. The pressure in the air was suffocating, and all you did was wait.

This wasn't the real storm. And you grimaced at that thought, because you knew this story too well. More than anyone out there.

The **_real storm_** is inside.

A moment later, a child ran out of the little home. She was about four or five, maybe six if not seven, and she was crying. Her tiny body was exposed, except for the bandages covering her chest, and the shorts covering her lower torso.

A man came running after her, cursing a flood of insults. The man was fast, but the girl was faster and ran up a tree. The man was a drunken idiot, and lost her in his own rage.

The sky turned red, and the rain poured hard. Two individuals stood in the rain. An enraged drunk, and a frightened subject. One on the ground, the other in a tree.

 ** _And the lightning struck_**.

The child in the tree was hit with a bright branch of light, and it momentarily paralyzed her. Thunder rumbled as if to apologise for hitting her, and not the man. She held onto the tree tightly as the tree caught fire.

He went inside, and she got down and ran the opposite direction with a body of scars, bruises, and a symbol on her shoulder she'd later call a tattoo.

Once she was gone from ear shot, the sky turned dark, and it was time for something you'd always remember.

You squinted at the house and sighed. "Here goes nothing."

Balancing out your weight, you ran to the house at full speed. That's when you hopped up and body slammed yourself into the door, knocking it over.

Your mask hid your identity, and your eyes were orange and red. The hair you have at this age, was a green colour, real short too.

A man stumbled into view, and you punched him. You beat this man into a trembling and flinching state before you left. Once satisfied, you pulled off your mask and called the police. They arrived later.

Although this was a dream, it was a distant memory, and something stood out. There was a new person you've never seen, sitting in a tree.

A black goopy fellow with a smirk on his face.

_'Y/N. Hey, you gotta wake up now. Not my rules, you know.'_

________________

 

" _Y/N_? Y/N, please. Wake up, please."

The light violated your eyes as you opened them.

"Y/N! _Finally_!"

'Who the **_fuck_** is speaking so loudly.'

"Doll? Ya okay?"

You blinked a bit, and looked at where you were. This wasn't the couch, your room, or the house. This was the car. What the **fuck** were you doing inside the car?

"Uh... Why am I in the car? In the driver's seat, on the _side_ of the road."

"Well, doll, we were headin' to the private beach ocean thing, and ya were driving us. Ya pulled over, laid yer head on the wheel, and fell asleep for a few minutes. It was weird, and we got worried."

"That's true, sweets. Are you okay? You're not too tired for this, are you?"

"What's today's date."

Each voice in the car spoke in unison.

"May 29."

Right, the cursed day.

"Figures. Alright, well, where are we currently?"

Red showed you the GPS, you nodded and took off down the road.

___________

About 15 minutes later, someone in the backseat spoke up.

"Hey, why did you ask what today's date was?"

"Don't worry about it. The beach is right over that hill. We have our reservations, right?"

"Doll, ya sure ya didn't hit yer head?"

"Red, I have a problem that when I'm sleeping I'll do things I won't remember doing. It's like sleep walking, or talking, but I can do both, with my eyes open, and be functioning like I normally would. Only difference is, I'm asleep."

"Stars, are you sure you should be driving?"

"Ketchup? Did you call me 'stars'?"

"Yeah..?"

"Cool. Anyways, it doesn't happen often, only sometimes. Did any of you pay attention to my eyes?"

"Not really, sweets. You did have a hat on for the majority of the day, so it was kinda hard to."

"Figures."

'You fucking demon, I'll kick your ass, don't tempt me.'

' _You win, fine. I won't do it for the time being. I just wanted to drive this fancy car.'_

You shook your head, laughing a bit.

"Alright then. It is a nice car."

Sin looked at you and smiled. His normal clothes were replaced with a purple crop top and he had some shorts. He looked nice, and it made you happy.

"Do we have some snacks? I could **_sacrifice_** someone for something to eat."

Classic gave Sin a duffle bag of snacks to go through, since you were driving, and asked what you wanted to drink. Sin pulled out a bag of chips and opened it, setting it in your lap. Red pulled out a Sprite from a 12 pack, and set it in the cup holder.

"Thank youuuu, so, is it just us in here?"

"Yeah, everyone is already there, we told them we stopped for fuel and to stretch. So don't worry."

You nodded and pulled into the parking lot of the private land. The place was beautiful. You've been here only a few times, made some friends, and loved it.

It's a nice place for adults and children alike. Arcade games, a big fricken beach, a bar somewhere, there's a few restaurants, life's a party at the private beach.

Once parked, and everyone was getting the items unloaded from the car, you went to the front gates to speak with the guard. You were sorta busy munching on chips to remember much of this place, people wise, so you jumped when an unfamiliar voice screeched your name.

" ** _Y/N_**!? _Ohmygod_ **_hiiiii_**!! I haven't seen you in like, _forever_!"

Blinking, you turned to spot a blonde girl in a pink and blue bikini, running at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think that child in the dream was? Cuz you might be right. And we have a new, but old, friend.
> 
> uwu
> 
> As always, there's probably mistakes, sorry.


	11. Paralyzer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pffft, I dunno. We meet an old friend uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever, here's this ówò

Some formal greetings would've been _nice_ before you were body slammed by a blonde girl. Well, not really, you didn't fall over because you stood your ground. The girl seemed to have known you quite well, since she had your arm squished between her breasts, with the biggest smile.

"U-Uh... _hi_..?" You muttered out to her, while turning a tomato red.

Her smile seemed to get bigger as she started bouncing.

"Y/N, oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in so _loooonnnngggg_! The last time I saw you, you had green hair! But red suits you _much_ better." She put a hand on your cheek and rubbed it a little, her voice dropping a few octaves.

"Y/N, do you remember me? We were friends here. We met at the arcade. Our parents were out drinking."

 _Ooooooohhhhhhhhh_..

"Taylor..?"

She was dangerously close to your face now, close enough that if you moved wrong, you'd end up kissing her. Taylor, on the other hand, just barely brushed her lips with yours when Sin cleared his throat.

She backed off immediately.

"S-Sin! Hi! Uh.. this is um.. my friend Taylor. We knew each other since were were little." You smiled weakly, trying to give an explanation.

Unfortunately, he didn't buy it, but, he shrugged and walked past you and Taylor. "Doesn't matter. We have a group to get to. And you have to choose who you want to share a room with."

Taylor looked at you and tilted her head. Something was grinding in her head, and you weren't sure you liked it.

"Who are _they_ , Y/N? And why are _they_ at **_your_** family beach house. They have no rights being here." She crossed her arms, letting out a huff.

"Look, I don't care. I invited them here, _they_ have rights too." You spun around, heading in the gates of the place.

"And besides, don't go around saying it's my family's home. **_Their_** home burned down years ago."

Then you walked to the house, fists tightened. Your thoughts raced with horrid thoughts of murder as you went into your childhood room and slammed the door shut.

Right now, you just wanted to be _alone_.

_____________________

**_Tick_ **

You wished your monster friends understood..

**_Tock_ **

That you fought monsters within your _own_ mind..

**_Tick_ **

And still fall under the grip of one in particular.

**_Tock_ **

'Where are my friends?'

**_Tick_ **

'This is stupid. This room was mine, why does feel my stomach burn with hatred?'

**_Tock_ **

"Gah! Shut the _fuck_ up you stupid clock!" You picked up the knife under your pillow and threw it at the clock on the wall.

Currently, you were overthinking, and the clock became the enemy.

Almost as if it were _mocking_ you for your overthinking.

Basically pissed, you needed relief. So, you pulled on a pair of shorts, and a bikini top with small triangles on both pieces of clothing. You checked the time, and sighed.

"10:30 pm. A whole 4 hours to myself to overthink. Damn.. Everyone's probably out still. Should I wait..?" Humming a bit, you shook your head, grabbed a towel, a ring floaty, and headed out into the warm night air.

The place is nice at night. The stars twinkle and shine on the shore, helping the moon illuminate the water. Although the air is a bit salty, you didn't mind. Water was always a way to let out your stress, and ease your mind.

You dropped your towel down, set your phone down with it (made sure it was wrapped in your hoodie), and started for the water.

'Cold..'

Bit cold at first, but it gets warmer.

Smiling, and went further in and kinda just sat there, enjoying the water. Until you heard laughter.

Panic instantly set in and you searched for the location. Your eyes fell on your group of friends, drunk as hell, laughing and having a good time on the shore.

'Do I join them..?'

_'Probaby. I mean, if you want to. It's probably really noisy and smells bad.'_

'Fair point. Guess I'll stay hee-' "Eerree- what the fuck!? Was that!?"

Something brushed your leg, and it scared you. Maybe staying in your thoughts isn't a good thing.

A hand came to your eyes, but not a normal hand, a hand of bone. So you knew you were safe. Well.. depending on who it is.

Then there was a deep chuckle.

'Okay, so. Uuuhhhh, _not_ human. So no panic. Uh, deep laugh. Cracked a bit. So he's a spooky boy. Which _one_.'

You held onto the floaty, trying to figure out who the hand belonged to. Biting your lip, you gave up and sighed.

"Who's it belong to?"

"What?"

"Whose hand is this? I know it's not the cinnamon buns. So it's one of the, quote, scary ones. Who is it?"

"Well, until ya find out yaself, I'mma play with ya~"

'Dammit.'

**_____________**

_**♤OH HEY: SMUTT♤** _

**______________**

A tongue found the side of your neck, and trailed up it slowly. A quick gasp left your mouth when your head was pulled back sharply and a tooth grazed against your neck.

Sure, you've dreamt of this type of situation, but _not_ like this.

A hand slid into your shorts and cupped your member, giving a slight squeeze. A quiet whimper made its way out, and the hand covering your eyes, moved to your mouth. It locked two fingers in your mouth, and the motion forced you to look upwards.

The hand around your member went to a pounding pace, and it caused you to start panting, but only slightly. The tongue came back to your neck, and so did the teeth.

'Sharp teeth..? Sharp claws..? Horror, Tarantula, Red, or Edge? The red magic didn't help identify who..'

You tried to look over at the group of skeletons and tried to identify who this was, but the teeth sunk into your skin. A small moan left your lips as you tightened your legs together, thinking on who it is.

A sharp claw slightly pushed a bit hard against the tip of your member, causing you to let go of every thought. You reached up and covered your mouth, looking down at the water.

Slight scratches trailed your throat before the free hand squeezed your throat, leaning your head back to look at him.

"Ya got an answer yet?~"

Through a panting whimper, you managed to say a name.

**__________**

**♤♤♤**

**__________**

"H-Horror..?"

He kissed your forehead and let go of you entirely. You guessed you were right.

"Next time, don't give 'em a scare, yeah? Figured I'd punish ya for doin' it."

You nodded a bit.

"Go join the group, bunny."

Then he disappeared.

"I've got to be hallucinating.. No way that just happened.."

' _Sorry to break it to you, but that was definitely real.'_

Looking at your group of friends, you smiled and headed to gather your things and join them.

You put on your jacket to cover anything Horror did, and sat next to your group, semi in the water.

"Hi guys!"

"Miss Y/N! Are you okay!? We missed you so much!" Blue ran over and hugged you.

"I feel great, you don't have to worry so much." You smiled in return.

"Right, cuz, uh, damn. Ya look fine as hell." Red muttered, while a few others nodded in agreement.

You blushed and smiled a bit more, sitting up to a position exposing your breasts a bit, to cover up your buldge.

" _Awwww_! Red! Thank you for the compliment! I didn't know you felt that way about me!"

His face lit up bright red, just like that night in the closet- 'Stop it, you stupid perverted thoughts!'

"Shut it. I don't like ya like that."

"Oh? Well that makes me sad." Managing to cross your arms under your boobs to give them a bit of a boost as you puffed up your cheeks.

Mutt looked at you like he was going to pounce on you any second now. And yet, Raspberry seemed perfectly fine. 'Is there not a way to get to these guys!? They're so stern.. so.. mmmm.. yummy. He could tie me down and do me like his dog-'

"Gah! Stupid!"

You fell backwards into the water, one leg crossed over the other.

Ketchup spoke up.

"Uh.. are you okay, Y/N?"

"Just fine! Thanks!"

"Sorry to blow the party, but I don't think that's 'fine' to me, buddy."

He was standing next to you and gesturing to your boner.

"Ah! Oh! I uh.. oh jeez.. dang, um. Yup. That's a thing. Probably something in my shorts. I'm gonna go into the water and take care of it! See ya!"

You bolted into the water, nearly tripping a few times. You kept going until the water reached up to your nose, and reached into your shorts to take care of yourself, without them noticing.

~~~

You dragged yourself out of the water, and plopped next to Red. Your hoodie, soaked from the unexpected run into the water, felt like it was glued on you. And you dared not to take it off. So you grabbed a bottle Red was nursing, and downed it.

Might as well.

Tossing the bottle down, you asked how many there were. The answer was about 30.

'Ay dude, do you know how many I can down? Like, to a T? Without puking?'

_'The answer is about 12 max. 5 min. Don't even try it.'_

"Hey booooyyyyssss~ I bet I can down more than 5 of these wimp beers. The most being 12. How much you willin' to throw down?"

Red tilted his head in doubt. "I'm betting' 5 bucks."

"Ya ain't too sure she'd lose, huh? I'm tossin' in 10."

"Guys c'mon, she's small. She can't down that many. I'm putting in 10 too."

"Miss Y/N. I'm putting in 20 dollars, because I know you can't down an inhumane amount of alcohol."

"Is that seriously everyone betting?" You frowned a bit.

Everyone shrugged then nodded.

"5 for Red, 10 for Mutt and Ketchup, then 20 for Blue. Pass in your money, because you guys are boutta lose."

Smirking, you picked up a bottle, opened it, opened your mouth, and just started pouring the beverage down your throat.

  _'God dammit, Y/N.'_

~~~

You managed to down about 8 back to back before they forced you to stop and chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ho, I'm not dead. Just busy. I'm not sick. Uwu
> 
> You can now share this with your friends if you want to.
> 
> Sorry this was a bit shorter than the others.
> 
> This took too long to think of. Taylor is a good friend of Y/N. I hurt, and as always, there's probably mistakes! uwu
> 
> See you guys in the next one!
> 
> Love ya! ^^


	12. Titanic didn't sink?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor, Titanic, and.... heartaches?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN SO LONG HELLO YES HI :)

The world went from real to a dream. As to how, you couldn't tell. You did remember feeling your shoulder burning like _hell_ before hitting the sand face first. This dream was where you were now, and personally, you weren't a fan of it. You were running to the arcade. There were plenty of places to hide if it came down to it, but you just wanted to get away from the main place.

You ran in panting like you were going to wheeze out a lung due to your asthma. Looking around, you saw a bunch of older games and the place was kind of full. You made your way to the back and bumped into a young girl around your age (which was around 8 or 9 ish). She looked pretty happy and apologized quickly then commenting on your shoulder length hair, saying something of how it was pretty.

The girl in front of you wore a blue dress that went down to her knees, ankle socks and blue shoes to match the dress. Her hair was in curled pigtails and her smile was quite big. You managed a "Thank you" and she nodded. She mentioned she was newer around the place because her parents were friends with the owner. Your eyes grew wide and you took her by the arm, walking to the snack bar.

With the world's best fake smile, you sat her down and took a seat in front of her, asking her what her name is. She responded with "Taylor, my name is Taylor, what's yours?" The smile turned genuine and you responded with "My name is Y/N. My dad is the owner boss man here. Maybe since your parents are friends with mine, we could be friends?" She smiled and nodded, her curly blonde pigtails bouncing in correlation with her excitement.

You watched your entirety of that summer with her fly in front of your eyes. You would stay in touch throughout the year and then see each other through the summer the next year. What you didn't realize though, was that fourth or fifth summer with her, would be the _last_ summer with her. The last week you spent with her, you both kind of started having feelings for each other. At the time you did, you were both about 13 or 14, the brink of learning your crushes.

One late night you were both in the salty ocean water and the two of you were holding one another's hands. Things lead to another and she hand two hands in your hair, while yours were busy playing with her bikini bottoms. Your lips crashed with hers and the moment lasted for a good 5 minutes, savoring the taste of one another. Once broken apart, the two of your faces were _beet red_. A smile broke out on your face, and it lead to her face reflecting the embarrassed smile.

That was a week before you had to go back home, and you didn't want to leave. You made her promise that she'd come here every summer no matter what, and she did. You said that one day you'd return, and she faded from your grasp. Reality was sinking in.

Your eyes cracked open to the sunlight coming in from the curtains hitting your face. You sat up, unsure how to approach Taylor after the dream recalling how the two of you met. ~~_What if she knew you didn't feel the same about her anymore? What if you did? Did you?_~~ You were unsure. You fumbled with your phone and checked the time: 9:45 am. A smile crept upon your face until a pounding headache came in full force.

You let out a groan and stumbled out of your room, not knowing you only really had a t shirt and boxers on. Making your way to the kitchen, you noticed that the house was quiet. As if, no one was there. This worried you, but you tried to shrug it off as paranoia and everyone was probably asleep or out having fun. _However_ , panic set in and you worried they were probably dead, so you ran outside to the front porch, looking around.

You saw a group of skeletons in the water and another group leaving the arcade with a few girls. A car was pulling into the parking lot that you didn't recognize, and who you saw come out, boiled your blood. Titanic. The **_Titanic_** , climbed out of a black car with her belongings, walked right up to the gates, unlocked them, and walked right in. ' _First off, who gave her permission to **MY** place_' and Taylor ran over to her and **_HUGGED_** her. Hugged her like she knew her.

'Who the fuck does she think she is.' Your demon friend chimed in ' _I believe she's Taylor's sister. The one she's been trying to reach to, remember?_ ' And you did. It flashes in front of your eyes, a picture of a girl you didn't know next to your crushes side, smiling. All those nights Taylor cried, wanting to meet her sister before they got old. You started to tear up.

'I used to _love_ the sister of a _murderer_..'

' _And you still do_ '

'But I don't, not anymore. How **_could_** she?'

' _She doesn't know what you've been through, and you don't know what she's been through, it's only fair. But now the two of you are going to have to make up_ '

'I'm not going to end up at Titanic's _feet_.'

' _And you won't. Just don't tear them apart._ '

You felt tears running down your face as you went back inside your home. Red was in the dining room, reading something on his phone when he saw you come in. "Heya doll- whoa.. what's wrong..?"

His voice caught your attention and you looked at him, breaking down completely. You became a hiccuping mess, uncomprehensive at this moment to Red. He set his phone down with a sigh and wrapped his arms around you, and you melted to his touch. You let your walls collapse and you cried your heart out.

Forbidden love, heartbreak, pain, the hurt destroyed you, and Red understood. He took you face in his hands.

"Hey... it's gon' be a'ight.. don't worry yer pretty little face, okay?"

You nodded a little as you sobbed uncontrollably.

Red kissed your forehead and you actually started to calm down. Your breathing started to calm down and the world was coming back. Both of your arms wrapped around his frame before you could comprehend what you were doing, and you hugged him. You hugged him and told him everything. Every detail. And he listened to every word you said.

~~~

You were nursing a cup of orange juice while Red was making sure he caught all the details.

"So yer tellin' me she was yer summer fling while ya was secretly gettin' bullied by her sister any other day? What if she finds out ya _beat_ the **_fuck_** outta her sister?"

"She won't find out."

"What makes ya so sure?"

"Because she'll believe me if I said I didn't, and maybe she'll hate her sister. Which I hope happens, because her sister was an asshole to me all the time. She tried to be funny and have a gang of people act as my friends then try to traffic me to some men before they left me at a lake. Should've seen the photoshop they passed around, pretty funny"

"But how will she believe ya?"

"She knows what I look like naked, and can tell if something was photoshopped or not"

"Kinda doubt that ta be honest"

"It's true. She took photoshop classes in school, she told me she wanted to be a detective with a baby face to fool everyone around her"

"Damn"

"Yep"

~~~

Red convinced you to go outside. More like _bribed_ you with the money you should've won the day before. You pulled on some of them booty shorts and a t shirt, while keeping eye contact with yourself in the mirror. A smile made it's way on your face and you put on a pair of sunglasses and changing your shirt to a bikini top. Your chubs weren't lots, but you looked good. Slipping on some sandals, you nodded to the mirror and stepped out of your room.

Red looked at you and smiled, you smiled back. You were happy and you were gonna _show_ Titanic who's the _real_ boss in control.

You headed out the door and decided to make some errands through the beach checking on things. Taylor passed by you and didn't even say hi, she just kept going, which hurt you a bit. Titanic was at the arcade, on her phone. She wasn't even attempting to have fun. So you went up to her.

"Hello there, young one." You gave a small wave and her eyes darted to you. She smiled and waved back some.

"Hello ma'am. I was waiting for my sister to come back with a few drinks, I'm not blocking you from a game or anything, am I?"

This caught you off guard. She actually thought you were older than her, you were younger than her, how does that even work? And she was _nice_??

"Ah, uh, no dear. I'm actually just here to check up on everything, doing my job is all. Gotta make sure the place doesn't fall apart, y'know?" A small laugh escaped your mouth.

"Oh! Wait, you're the like... manager here? Of the whole place? No _way_! That is like, _super_ cool. I would kill to work here. My sister says she's close with the owner, I assume that's you?"

You nodded, how were you supposed to get her now? She was a genuinely good person..

"It's really nice to meet you, I do hope that maybe I can help do some work here over the summer? I like the idea of how you let monsters come here too, that's really kind of you."

A knot formed in your throat as you nodded again. She wasn't a bad person, she just took her anger out on you. You couldn't do this girl wrong..

"Well, it's always nice to have people come here and have fun. It's important for people to have fun while on break!"

"I must agree, oh and, I absolutely _ADORE_ what you're wearing. I personally love the top, it's quite lovely."

"Well maybe I can get you a pair one day, I mean, I do have authority here, cutie"

**_Ew_** , something you never thought would come out your mouth to an enemy.

A small blush formed on her cheeks and she smiled, nodding.

"I'd love that, thank you."

Taylor came bounding up and handed her sister a drink from the snack bar. You looked at Taylor and she smiled at you, unaware who was standing in front of her, until she saw your shoulder. Then she gasped.

"You're finally up!? You were out for _so_ long! Your friend uh.... Red was it..? He told me you were trying to best your score of 12 beers under 5 minutes but you failed at 8???? Why would you try and show off? You know that's bad to do!"

You rubbed your neck and laughed a bit

"I mean, we all have our moments, Taylor. You didn't tell me your sister was coming to visit us."

"Oh, that's right! I wanted to tell you yesterday but you kinda went off before I got to tell you. This is her first time being here, I'd like it if you two met finally."

"Ah..... okay?"

Taylor continued.

"Tracy, this is Y/N, Y/N, this is my sister Tracy."

You froze in fear hoping she wouldn't recognize you, but it seems she didn't. Which caused you to calm down a lot.

Tracy held out a hand, which you took and shook, while she spoke.

"It's so nice to finally meet the friend of my sister who helped us come together. I've heard a lot about you."

"It's.... uh... Nice to meet you too, Tracy."

And with that, Tracy and Taylor went on their way, leaving you dumbfounded over your ability to apparently not look the same.

Blue came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist, hooking his fingers on your shorts. You kinda just let him as he set his head on your shoulder.

"Hey Y/N, why were you so tense around her? Didn't you know Taylor when you were young, why were you tense around her sister?"

"Because I know her sister, her sister was my bully throughout school."


End file.
